Another Side, Another Story
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Serangan yang begitu mendadak tidak diperkirakan oleh semuanya. Prince of Darkness datang menyerang dan Sora menghilang akibat kejadian ini. Selama beberapa hari, Roxas dan Riku terus mencari Sora, hingga menemukan seseorang bernama Vanitas yang begitu mirip dengan Sora, tapi bukan Sora ...


**Author Note:** hay all! Sudah berbulan-bulan kagak update! XD kangen ya? (Plak!) Akhir-akhir ini fandom KH sepi banget, tapi aku tetap setia kok meski pingin pindah ke Fiction Press karena pingin buat original story :) hehehehe ...

Tapi itu urusan nanti! Yang penting enjoy sequel terakhir dari No Shadow dan Attracted ;)

Jangan lupa nantikan updatean keyblade war ya :) kira-kira ... Um? Paling telat sebulan lagi jika aku tidak sibuk.

Karena update lewat hp, maaf jika judulnya tidak ditengah. Kalau sempat akan kuperbaiki di komputer. Kalau tidak harap maklum dan jangan berharap tulisan bahasa ingrisnya ku-italic semua karena lewat hp susah . XP

**Another Side, Another Story**

A scattered dream that like a far of memory.

A far of memory that like a scattered dream.

I want to line the pieces up.

Your ...

And mine ...

-Sora (KH2)

Kejadian terjadi bergitu cepat. Tidak sempat memikirkan tindakan apa yang akan kulakukan, aku dipaksa lari dengan alasan keselamatan.

Semua terjadi begitu mendadak. Tanpa adanya peringatan dan adanya tanda-tanda. Terjadi begitu saja.

"Sora!"

Heartless berada tepat di hadapanku. Aku tidak tahu asal muasal heartless ini muncul, tapi heartless ini muncul mendadak.

Aku refleks menunduk dan berguling menghindari serangan. Saat berdiri, aku dikejutkan oleh heartless yang sekali lagi mendadak muncul di depanku.

Dalam satu serangan, pandanganku menggelap.

Tubuhku begitu ringan rasanya. Begitu gelap. Begitu sunyi. Aneh. Jika aku pingsan, mengapa pikiranku serasa masih sadar. Apakah aku sudah sadar? Aku tidak tahu.

"Jika kau mendengarku, maka kau akan melupakan segala hal."

Siapa? Aku tidak mengenal suaranya. Di mana aku? Siapa yang berbicara? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau akan melupakan semua hal. Saat kau terbangun, maka kau akan menjadi orang lain, bukan dirimu yang saat ini."

Apa yang dibicarakannya? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maumu? Apa yang hendak kau perbuat?

Aku harus bangun. Aku harus pergi. Semua orang pasti mengkhawatirkanku, tapi ... semua itu ... siapa? Mengapa aku tidak mengingat mereka? Ri ... ugh... Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat nama sahabatku? Ro ... Tidak bisa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat sahabat dan sekaligus saudara sepupuku.

Samar-samar. Wajah mereka begitu samar ketika kuingat. Lebih parahnya lagi, aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah ayah dan ibu! Ugh! Apa yang terjadi padaku! Seseorang, tolong aku ...

(O.O)

Pantulan kaca jendela di sampingku menarik perhatianku. Mata kuningku memancarkan cahaya di tengah kegelapan. Aku menyengir sinis melihat ekspresiku sendiri di balik kaca. Rambut hitamku tidak terpantul. Hanya mataku saja.

Setiap langkahku menyebar kegelapan di sekitarku. Heartless bermunculan dari balik kegelapan. Sebentar lagi, histeris akan menjadi lagu merdu yang berbunyi dari berbagai tempat.

Sudah cukup kegelapan kusebar. Aku cukup duduk di tempat tinggi sambil menunggu lagu bersenandung.

Dark Realm muncul dan menghubung ke sebuah gedung tertinggi di kota ini. Hanya dengan memasuki Dark Realm, aku tiba di atas gedung dalam sekejap mata. Kegelapan yang kusebar semakin melebar dan melapisi gedung dan jalanan dengan kegelapan.

Aku duduk di pinggiran gedung sambil menikmati irama musik yang terdengar dari berbagai arah. Senyuman sinis melekat di wajahku. Aku sedang membayangkan wajah ketakutan dari orang-orang yang tengah menjerit.

Sayangnya kesenanganku hanya sebentar. Wilayah kegelapan yang kuciptakan menghilang di salah satu blok dari sembilan blok yang kusebar. Mataku menyipit. Dengusan kesal kulontarkan. Sepertinya para pembasmi sudah bergerak. Cepat juga.

Tiga ekor Heartless yang dapat terbang kupanggil. Kuperintahkan untuk memeriksa lokasi yang berhasil dimurnikan dari kegelapan. Selain mengontrol, aku dapat melihat menggunakan mata salah satu Heartless dan dapat berpindah-pindah penglihatan dari satu Heartless ke Heartless lain.

Melalui mata mereka, bisa kulihat dari atas ada seorang pemuda berambut silver membasmi semua Heartless yang mencoba mengubah kembali wilayah menjadi kegelapan. Kuperintahkan salah satu Heartless yang kukendalikan menyerang dari atas.

Dia menoleh melihatku. Sebuah serangan dalam bentuk tubrukan berhasil mengenainya dan membuatnya terlempar menabrak dinding. Dia segera bangun dan bersiaga menyerang Heartless yang kukendalikan. Pandanganku berpindah ke Heartless yang lain. Masih ada dua Heartless yang bersiaga di udara. Salah satu Heartless kuperintahkan turun. Sedangkan Heartless di bawah menghilang ke bawah, memasuki bayangan.

Dia pun terfokus pada Heartless yang akan menyerang dari atas karena tidak tahu di mana Heartless yang menghilang saat ini. Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa aku memerintahkan Heartless untuk menyerang dari bawah bersamaan dengan saat dia bertahan dari serangan di atas.

Hal tidak terduga terjadi. Dari ancang-ancangnya, dia seperti ingin menyerang Heartless di atas, tapi dugaanku salah. Dia menghindari dua serangan bersamaan dan membiarkan Heartless yang kukendalikan saling bertabrakan. Dia memanfaatkan situasi tadi untuk menyerang balik.

Hebat ...

Tersisa satu Heartless di atas. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan menarik.

Dia menatap ke atas. Menatapi Heartless. Bisa kulihat dia akan menggunakan magic karena Heartless terus berada di atas.

Fire meluncur mendekat. Setelah menghindar, kuperintahkan Heartless turun dan tenggelam dalam bayangan. Bisa kulihat dia kebingungan mencari keberadaan Heartless.

Aku berhenti mengontrol Heartless dan membiarkan Heartless lepas kendali. Ada seseorang yang datang mendekatiku. Cepat juga mereka menemukan keberadaanku.

"Sora?" kata pembasmi yang berhasil menemukanku.

"Sora?" Kuulang dengan heran. "Siapa Sora?"

"Sora, ini aku, Roxas! Apa yang terjadi padamu!?"

Kusipitkan mata. Heran karena dia memanggilku Sora terus menerus.

"Siapapun kau, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan Sora! Namaku Vanitas!" seruku sambil memanggil Heartless.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Heartless yang kupanggil ada dua puluh. Aku tersenyum sinis melihatnya terkejut dengan kemunculan Heartless. Aku sengaja membiarkan Heartless lepas kontrol karena aku akan ikut menyerang.

Kegelapan keluar dari tubuhku. Sebuah keyblade kegelapan muncul di tanganku saat aku berlari mendekati pembasmi bernama Roxas. Hanya dengan sekali serangan, kurontokan pertahanannya. Seranganku yang sedikit berlebihan langsung menghancurkan lantai sekitar pijakannya hingga dia terjatuh ke bawah.

Lantai yang hancur hingga 5 meter persegi membuatku dan beberapa Heartless kehilangan pijakan juga. Hanya sebagian Heartless yang ikut terjatuh bersama dia. Aku melayang di udara saat mengetahui pijakanku hilang.

Asap yang mengepul membuatku tidak bisa melihat apakah dia masih hidup ataukah sudah tewas. Aku tidak perduli. Mood-ku untuk melanjutkan pertarungan langsung hilang mengetahui lawanku lemah. Paling juga dia akan mati dengan sendirinya.

Mungkin jika aku bertarung dengan pemuda silver tadi, mood-ku akan kembali.

Saat aku melihat ke wilayah-wilayah yang tadinya terkena kegelapan, kini wilayah tersebut telah bersih dari kegelapan.

Rasa kesal langsung kurasakan. Hanya beberapa menit saja aku mengalihkan perhatianku, semua sudah mereka bersihkan. Rupanya ada lebih dari dua pembasmi di kota ini ...

"Menyebalkan," gerutuku sambil memanggil Dark Realm.

Padam sudah niatku untuk mengacaukan kota ini. Jika kusebar lagi sekarang, maka mereka akan membersihkan lagi kegelapan yang kusebar dengan cepat. Aku lebih senang mengulang dari awal di esok hari. Di mana kewaspadaan mereka lebih rendah dan memudahkanku menyebar kegelapan tanpa gangguan.

(X.X)

"Roxas ... Roxas ..."

Bisa kudengar sebuah suara memanggilku. Mataku kubuka perlahan dan mendapati seorang pemuda silver berdiri di depanku.

"Ugh ..." Kepalaku pusing beberapa saat setelah sadar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," jawabku sambil menggosok kepalaku. "Darimana kau tahu aku ada di sini, Riku?"

Pemuda bernama Riku pun menjawab, "Heartless. Hanya Heartless di sini yang tersisa. Selesai membasmi mereka, aku menemukanmu pingsan di sini."

Bicara soal Heartless, mendadak aku teringat hal penting. "Sora!" seruku sambil berdiri mendadak.

"Sora?" Riku memberi tatapan heran. "Dia tidak ada di sini."

"Bukan! Maksudku, tadi aku bertemu dengannya! Dia pasti tidak jauh dari sini!"

Kutinggalkan Riku dan berlari ke lantai atas. Setibanya di atas, hanya kekecewaan yang kurasakan. Dia tidak ada di sini ...

Sora, kau ada di mana saat ini? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tidakkah kau tahu semua orang mencemaskanmu?

"Kau yakin tadi itu Sora?" Riku menyusulku dengan santai.

"... Sebenarnya, tidak. Dia sangat mirip dengan Sora, tapi ..."

"Apa?" Riku tidak sabar menanti kelanjutan kata-kataku.

Aku masih terdiam. Meski aku ragu, tapi hatiku sangat yakin tadi itu Sora. Yang membuatku ragu karena dia tidak mengakui dirinya Sora. Tidak hanya itu, selain dapat mengendalikan Heartless, warna mata dan rambut yang berbeda membuatku merasa ragu.

"Dia seperti kehilangan ingatan."

Riku menatap tenang dan diam.

"Dia mengatakan namanya adalah Vanitas, bukan Sora. Dia menolak kusebut dengan Sora."

"Mungkinkah salah satu saudara sepupu Sora dan kau?" Riku menduga-duga.

"Tidak," kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku yakin kami tidak memiliki sepupu yang mirip seperti Sora kecuali aku."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu ada sepupu yang tidak kalian kenal."

"Bisa jadi?" Roxas ikut mengangkat bahu.

Riku mendesah. "Sebaiknya kita segera kembali dan melaporkan kejadian ini dengan para guru."

Aku mengangguk. Kami pun meninggalkan gedung ini bersama-sama.

Sesaat sebelum aku pergi, aku menoleh ke belakang. Serangan yang dapat menghancurkan lantai yang kupijak. Setahuku, Sora tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Lagipula, itu juga bukan kekuatan manusia. Seperti ada campur tangan dengan tenaga lain.

(O_ O)

"...bisa jadi campur tangan dari kegelapan."

Dahiku mengkerut mendengar penjelasan dari kepala sekolah, Xemnes. Memang masuk akal apa yang dijelaskan. Kegelapan dapat menjadi kekuatan tambahan yang luar biasa besar. Selain mengendalikan Heartless, masih banyak kemampuan misteri dari kegelapan yang belum diketahui.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah sambil merenungkan lebih dalam.

"Apakah bisa sampai membuat seseorang hilang ingatan juga?" Riku menanyakan hal yang mengganjal pikiranku.

"Tidak." Xemnes menggeleng pelan. "Seharusnya kegelapan tidak membuat seseorang menjadi lupa. Kegelapan selalu bersarang di hati manusia yang penuh dendam. Jika dia tidak mengingat apapun, maka tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa dendam."

"Jadi maksud Anda bahwa orang bernama Vanitas itu bukan Sora?" Aku menaikan sebelah alis.

Jujur, aku sangat bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Tidak hanya aku, bisa dilihat Riku juga bingung karena masih banyak misteri.

"Saya juga tidak bisa menyimpulkan hal tersebut. Bisa saja dia memang bukan Sora, tapi bisa juga Sora. Seandainya dia memang Sora, maka pasti ada faktor lain yang menyebabkan dia kehilangan ingatan."

Faktor lain? Misteri semakin bertambah. Selain mencari Sora, kini kami harus mencari faktor mengapa Sora lupa. Ini tidak akan sebentar. Tentu membutuhkan waktu menyelidiki dan mencari Sora.

Aku mendesah. Sudah tidak ada pertanyaan, sebaiknya kami undur diri.

Kutatap Riku dan memberi isyarat bahwa aku hendak keluar. "Saya permisi dulu, Sir Xemnes."

"Ya."

Riku tetap di dalam saat aku keluar. Mungkin masih ada yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Yo, Roxas, wajahmu murung sekali," ujar seseorang sambil menyandar di atas bahuku dari belakang.

"Axel, kau berat," keluhku sambil menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Well, karena wajahmu begitu tertekuk seakan-akan menerima beban berat."

Bukannya dia segera menyingkir, Axel justru semakin memberatkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku mendorongnya menyingkir dari diriku dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Sudah sebulan Sora menghilang semenjak peristiwa penyerangan di sekolah. Tidak ada kabar dan kepastian terhadap keadaannya." Kuungkapkan kekhawatiran yang kurasakan.

"Ya." Sir Axel menepuk bahuku. "Semua orang mengkhawatirkannya. Bersabarlah ..."

Hanya terdiam sambil menatapi lantai. Axel pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepala. Bisa dikatakan aku jenuh mencari dan ingin mendapatkan kepastian akan keberadaan Sora segera, tapi tanpa mencari, maka kemungkinan menemukannya menjadi lebih kecil.

Kakiku melangkah menuju pintu keluar sekolah. Sebulan tanpa ada kabar membuat orangtua Sora cemas. Berkali-kali mereka menanyakanku karena aku adalah keponakan mereka dan juga salah seorang yang mencari Sora. Berkali-kali pula aku mengecewakan mereka dan juga diriku sendiri. Bisa dikatakan, mereka sangat berharap padaku. Harapan mereka tentu sebesar harapanku menemukan Sora. Tentu ini menjadi beban bagiku.

"Roxas ..."

Aku segera menoleh ke dalam sekolah sesaat setelah aku melangkah keluar dari pintu masuk. Halusinasi? Aku seperti mendengar suara Sora, tapi tidak ada siapapun yang ada di sini. Kepalaku menoleh ke berbagai arah. Diriku yakin sepenuhnya, hanya ada aku seorang.

Setelah mengangkat bahu dengan wajah heran, aku kembali melangkah.

(O,o)

Hari yang cerah akhirnya berakhir. Kegelapan yang mulai menghiasi kota Traverse Town menarik minatku untuk segera keluar dan menyambut malam.

Aku benci cahaya. Terlalu menyilaukan dan menyakiti mataku. Panas matahari membuatku lebih cepat lelah. Akan lebih baik lagi jika matahari tidak pernah ada dan dunia selalu diselimuti oleh kegelapan selamanya.

"Heartless," panggilku sambil menangkat tangan sejajar dengan dada di sampingku.

Kegelapan muncul dan menciptakan Heartless yang jumlahnya sekitar 20 ekor. Bisa kurasakan mereka ingin segera lepas kontrol dariku dan menakut-nakuti dan juga menyerang penduduk.

"Aku akan memberi misi untuk kalian. Pergi dan sebarkan kegelapan secepat mungkin. Pergi!"

Heartless langsung menyebar. Dengan senyum sinis, aku melangkah untuk menyebarkan kegelapan juga. Sayang, langit malam begitu cerah hingga bisa kulihat bintang.

Aku mendesis sambil tertawa. Setelah di sini terkurung kegelapan, maka langit pun akan terkurung kegelapan juga. Tidak ada cahaya. Tidak ada harapan bagi manusia.

Penyebaran Heartless semakin bertambah. Jalur penyebaranku harus terhenti sejenak karena aku kedatangan tamu yang tidak memiliki janji. Pembasmi.

"Well, well, bukankah kau yang membasmi 3 Heartless yang kukontrol kemarin? Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengalahkan mereka begitu cepat."

Dia diam. Sebuah keyblade muncul di tangannya. Dia bersiaga menanti seranganku. Heartless muncul di sampingku. Pijakanku menjauh. Tubuhku mulai melayang di udara sambil menatapinya.

"... Sora," ucapnya padaku.

Mataku menyipit. Dahiku mengkerut dan dengan terang-terangan aku menunjukan ekspresi heran dan juga kesal. Sora, lagi-lagi ada yang memanggilku seperti itu. Mengherankan. Mengapa dia dan juga pemuda bernama Roxas memanggilku Sora? Dia pasti asal menyebutkan nama.

"My name is Vanitas, not Sora." Kupertegas agar dia tidak mengulangi lagi.

Dahinya mengkerut, tapi tidak berlangsung lama. Heartless kuperintahkan untuk menyerang. Kubiarkan lepas kontrol karena merasakan bahaya dari atas. Tubuhku melayang mundur. Sebuah serangan meluncur dari atas ke bawah. Bisa kurasakan hembusan angin serangannya. Rupanya pemuda blond kemarin. Ternyata masih bisa bertahan setelah terkena seranganku kemarin.

Serangan pemuda blond mengenai Heartless yang di bawah. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, mereka membasmi semua Heartless.

Heh, tidak masalah. Memanggil Heartless sekali lagi bukan masalah besar bagiku. Mereka terkepung sambil menatapi Heartless. Meski terkepung, entah mengapa aku merasa kesal. Keduanya tenang. Tidak ada kepanikan yang tampak di wajah. Rasanya aku seperti direndahkan.

Tentu tidak akan seru membiarkan Heartless lepas kontrol. Kukendalikan sebagian besar Heartless saat memulai penyerangan. Tentunya mengontrol dari atas memudahkanku mencari celah kelemahan mereka. Heartless yang kukendalikan memang lemah, tapi jika kukontrol, tentu akan menjadi kuat karena mereka memiliki pikiran. Tidak sekadar bergerak menggunakan insting.

Memang sedikit membutuhkan waktu membuat mereka terdesak. Aku sengaja membuat mereka menyerang terus menerus tanpa istirahat. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan kehabisan ...

Mataku melirik dengan cepat ke arah lain. Sebuah kobaran api hampir mengenaiku jika saja aku tidak menembakan magic ice untuk melindungiku. Kupanggil keyblade dan menangkis sebuah cakram yang melayang menuju kepadaku. Satu ... Tidak. Tiga orang datang dan mengepungku. Bisa kulihat dua orang di bawahku berhasil mengalahkan seluruh Heartless yang kulepas kendali.

Heh, menarik.

"Menyerahlah!" Pemuda silver berseru padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum sinis. Diam tidak bergerak. Tentunya aku menanti mereka menyerangku.

Muncul air mengelilingiku. Hawa dingin bisa kurasakan dari air yang berputar. Jika menyentuhnya, maka aku akan segera membeku. Kilat bercahaya tepat di atasku. Sepertinya akan menyambarku sebentar lagi.

Kupejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. Mereka kira bisa menahanku seperti ini? Dengan kemampuan teleportasi, tubuhku berpindah begitu cepat untuk menghindari petir yang turun. Aku berpindah tepat di belakang seorang lelaki berambut merah. Dia bersembunyi di atas gedung, tapi tindakannya sia-sia karena ini masih wilayah kegelapanku. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran siapa saja yang ada di wilayah ini, kecuali wilayah ini telah dimurnikan.

Dia tengah bersiaga menembaki magic. Mungkin antisipasi jika aku bisa menghindari magic ice dan thunder.

"Looking for someone?" tanyaku yang sudah mengangkat setinggi mungkin keyblade-ku.

Begitu dia menoleh, keyblade-ku langsung menghantamnya dan seketika membuatnya tumbang tanpa sempat berteriak. Berikutnya ...

Lelaki blond dan perempuan blond yang menggunakan magic ice dan thunder telah tumbang. Lokasi keduanya berjarak sekitar 10 meter. Mungkin untuk memudahkan mereka menembakkan magic bersamaan tanpa membuat magic saling membentur.

Tersisa dua pemuda di bawah. Mereka masih sibuk membasmi Heartless yang kupanggil lagi. Dari atas gedung, aku melompat turun tepat di bawah mereka. Bersiap menghantam pemuda berambut silver.

"Riku!" Roxas berseru memperingati temannya

Pemuda silver, Riku, langsung menatap ke atas. Dia segera menghindari seranganku. Aspal yang keras hancur dengan kedalaman 1 meter. Bebatuan keras berterbangan mengenai mereka dan Heartless. Aku segera berdiri. Kepulan asap tidak menghalangi penglihatanku untuk mencari keberadaan mereka. Menggunakan mata Heartless, bisa kulihat dengan jelas posisi mereka berada. Selain mengontrol Heartless kembali, aku ikut menyerang. Masih kutargetkan pada Riku. Kuperintahkan Heartless mengalihkan perhatiannya selagi aku mendekat. Begitu melihatnya, kutembakan magic ice. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas sorot matanya yang terkejut ketika terperangkap dalam magic ice.

"Kau terlihat bagus jika dijadikan pajangan," kataku dengan senyum sinis," tapi aku adalah orang yang cepat bosan. Jadi aku cukup mengingatmu saja dalam memori."

Kukumpulkan tenaga, bersiap menghancurkan es bersamaan dengan orang yang di dalam.

Seseorang menangkis seranganku dengan melempar senjatanya. Tentunya mengejutkan karena aku tidak bisa merasakan benda itu mendekat. Lain jika pemiliknya yang mendekat, maka aku akan merasakan kehadirannya. Akibat seranganku tertangkis, keyblade-ku ikut terlempar dari tangan. Aku segera menoleh pada orang yang melemparkan senjatanya.

Roxas. Dia mendekatiku dan langsung menyerangku sebelum aku mengambil keyblade-ku kembali. Serangannya kuhindari satu per satu. Dia sengaja menyerang sambil menjauhkanku dari keyblade-ku dan Riku. Tentunya aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengontrolku.

Tanganku mengeluarkan asap hitam. Dari telapak tanganku, munculah api hitam dan kutembakan pada Roxas. Dia menunduk, menghindari magic-ku. Dia melakukan serangan dari bawah dan hampir mengenaiku jika saja dia sedikit lebih mendekat. Aku tidak mundur, karena ...

Tanganku berada tepat di depan wajahnya. "Good night ..." Sebuah senyuman sinis muncul di wajahku.

Kubekukan dia dalam hitungan detik. Dingin. Kujauhkan tanganku. Wajah murung langsung kutunjukan. Hebat sekali, dia memantulkan magic-ku. Dinding es tercipta dan memisahkanku darinya. Refleks yang bagus. Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkannya.

Keyblade-nya memecahkan dinding es. Tubuhku berbelok ke samping, menghindari serangannya. Menggunakan sedikit magic, kupanggil keyblade-ku dan menangkis serangannya yang kedua. Benturan demi benturan berdenting berirama. Semua serangannya tidak mengenaiku, tapi aku merasakan kejanggalan. Dia mencoba mengulur waktu. Untuk apa?

Kakiku seperti terpaku di tanah. Saat menoleh ke bawah, sebuah lingkaran sihir berada tepat di bawahku. Oh begitu. Rupanya mereka mencoba mengunci gerakanku. Sebelum aku bertindak, aku menoleh ke atas dan melihat Riku akan menyerangku.

Aku tersenyum sinis. Aku lengah. Mereka tidak benar-benar tumbang setelah terkena seranganku.

Aku mendesah pelan melihat Vanitas tumbang setelah terkena pukulanku. Meski berhasil membuatnya pingsan, rasanya masih ada hal janggal. Dia tersenyum sinis. Kurasakan maksud tertentu dibalik senyumanannya. Apapun itu, kemenangan kali ini bukan sebuah kebanggaan.

"Hey, apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?"

Roxas mendekat, tapi aku tidak berbicara dengannya. Dari atas, para guru turun dari tempat mereka bersembunyi. Yang memiliki rambut merah adalah Sir Axel, rambut blond adalah Sir Demyx, dan satu-satunya guru perempuan di sekolah, Miss Larxene. Ketiganya masih mengaktifkan magic untuk tetap menyegel Vanitas. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika segel dilepas meski dia pingsan.

"Bagaimana jika kita langsung membunuhnya saja?" Miss Larxene terlihat marah padanya.

"Hey! Bisa jadi dia Sora!" Roxas langsung protes.

"Bisa iya, bisa tidak. Dia berbahaya dan lebih baik segera disingkirkan," balas Miss Larxene dengan nada tidak senang.

Aku dan Roxas mengacungkan senjata padanya.

"Jangan macam-macam." Kami mengucapkannya bersamaan.

Tentunya aku dan Roxas akan membela Sora mati-matian jika dia memang Sora.

"Now, now, calm down. Kita harus membawanya ke sekolah, got it memorized?" Sir Axel menunjuk dahinya.

Miss Larxene mendengus kesal.

"Menurutmu dia tidak akan mendadak menyerang? Bisa saja dia pura-pura pingsan." Sir Demyx seperti meragukan kekuatan segel.

Sir Axel mengangkat bahu. "Bisa jadi. Maka itu jangan lengah."

Segel dikecilkan agar aku dan roxas dapat membawa Vanitas. Kami serahkan pemurnian wilayah pada anggota lain yang tentunya berpencar. Misi utama kami hanya menangkap Vanitas yang sudah beberapa hari ini jadi buruan.

Mataku mendadak menoleh ke sebuah tikungan gang. Tidak jauh dari kami, aku merasa seperti ada seseorang di sana. Sayang, aku terlambat. Dia pasti sudah pergi.

"Sepertinya kita dimata-matai," kataku.

"Ya. Sejak awal kita memburunya, dia terus memata-matai kita." Ternyata Sir Axel menyadari juga.

"Sebaiknya kita segera membawanya."

Vanitas dikurung di ruangan khusus. Di sana, dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan sihir dan semua kekuatan kegelapan. Untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan buruk, kaki dan tangannya diikat.

Mr. Xemnes datang untuk melihat Vanitas. Dia bersama Sir Zexion dan Sir Vexen. Ketiganya memakai jubah panjang putih. Jubah penelitian. Kutatapi mereka dengan mata menyipit. Apakah mereka akan menjadikan dia penelitian? Jika ya, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka?

"Kalian mau apakan Sora?" Roxas curiga.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan apakah dia benar-benar Sora ataukah bukan," jawab Mr. Xemnes saat mendekati Vanitas.

"Caranya?"

"Menyelidiki, tentunya," jawab Sir Zexion.

"Sebaik kalian keluar." Sir Vexen mengusir kami semua keluar.

Roxas menoleh ke belakang. Sama sepertinya, aku juga khawatir akan apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku ingin sekali melihat prosesnya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ada wewenang meskipun aku anak kepala sekolah.

Di luar, Roxas menatapi Sir Axel. Dia bertanya apa yang terjadi di dalam. Berharap mendapatkan jawaban pasti darinya.

Sayang, Sir Axel tidak mengetahui juga. Sir Demyx dan juga Miss Larxene juga tidak tahu. Mereka meminta kami pulang; istirahat. Roxas memutuskan tetap menunggu sampai proses selesai. Sedangkan aku, kuputuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di klinik sekolah.

Kuangkat tanganku yang gemetaran. Efek membeku tadi masih bisa kurasakan. Tubuhku masih terasa dingin menggigil. Butuh waktu untuk menghilangkannya.

Tiba di depan pintu klinik setelah melewati beberapa lorong, kubuka dan mendapati seseorang. Gadis berambut pirang menatapiku dengan senyum saat pintu kubuka.

Siapa? Yang pasti, aku tahu dia bukan orang yang sering datang ke sekolah ini. Aku menatapi dengan waspada. Kuputuskan tetap berada di depan pintu;tidak masuk.

"Hello, Riku."

Sapaannya semakin membuatku waspada. Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia tahu namaku. Sepertinya dia telah menyelidiki diriku. Musuh? Bisa jadi.

"My name is Namine." Dia menyentuh dadanya;menunjuk dirinya. "Bisakah kau turunkan Keyblade-mu?"

Tentunya aku mengacuhkan permintaannya. "Apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku ingin meminjam dirimu sebentar saja." Namine tersenyum tanpa bergerak.

Dahiku mengkerut. Meminjam diriku, katanya? Apa maksudnya? Mengajakku bekerja sama? Tidak, bukan itu maksudnya. Dia tentu tahu aku tidak akan menerima permintaannya dengan sikapku yang seperti ini.

Apa maunya? Apakah karena dia berteman denganku?

Mendadak aku terdiam. Berteman? Apa yang kupikirkan? Sejak kapan aku berteman dengannya? Sejak aku masuk sekolah bersama Sora dan Roxas? Tidak, ada yang salah. Mengapa ingatanku jadi kacau? Aku yakin dia tidak ada sejak pertama kali aku sekolah, tapi mengapa kini ada banyak hal yang kuingat tentangnya?

"Riku? Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Aku melangkah mundur saat dia mendekat. Tidak. Siapa dia? Kebingungan menguasaiku. Lawan atau teman? Tidak tahu. Ingatanku kacau.

"Riku, kau baik-baik saja."

Saat dia menyentuh kedua pipiku, semua yang kupikirkan menjadi kosong. Mata kami saling bertemu. Menatapi mata biru seperti lautan membuatku sulit memandang hal lain ...

"Tolonglah aku," kata Namine dengan senyum.

Bisa kudengar pembicaraan mereka. Mereka menyelidiki tentang diriku. Tubuh yang terikat membuatku memutuskan untuk tidak melawan mereka dan tetap berpura-pura pingsan. Kekuatan kegelapan tidak bisa kugunakan sama sekali.

Tidak kusangka ada tempat yang mampu mengunci tenaga kegelapan. Meski begitu, bisa kurasakan tali pengikatku bukan tali yang kuat. Dengan sedikit tenaga, tali ini akan segera putus.

"Kami tahu kau sadar," salah seorang berbicara padaku.

Tidak mengejutkan, tentunya. Aku tersenyum sinis sebelum mengangkat kepalaku. Kupilih diam seribu bahasa untuk membingungkan mereka. Tatapan lurus kuberikan. Mereka diam menatapku.

"Lebih mudah memulai eksperimen jika dia sadar." Lelaki dengan rambut hitam sedikit abu-abu, berponi panjang yang menutup sebelah matanya, menatapi kedua rekannya.

Mungkin dia sedang mencoba menakut-nakutiku.

"Ya. Sebaiknya segera dimulai." Sambil memegang catatan, lelaki berambut blond panjang menyiapkan pulpen di tangan.

Lelaki paling jangkung dengan rambut silver panjang mendekat. Mata keemasan tertuju padaku. Ujung telapak tangan berada di depan wajahku. Sebuah lingkaran hijau muncul.

Sial, seharusnya aku tidak menatapi lingkaran ini. Dia membutakan mataku. Tubuhku bisa menetralisir magic ini, tapi butuh waktu. Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan mereka perbuat, jadi sebaiknya aku bergerak sekarang!

Tali pengikatku langsung putus ketika kubentangkan tanganku sekuat tenaga. Begitu terbebas, aku berguling ke samping dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Mataku tidak bisa melihat, tapi aku menghafal lokasi tempatku tersekap. Sebenarnya akan lebih mudah jika aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan.

Menurut perhitunganku. Aku berguling sekitar tiga langkah dari posisiku berada. Posisi pintu keluar tadi ada tepat di depanku. Saat aku melangkah tiga langkah ke samping, tanganku bersiap memukul pintu keluar yang pasti terkunci.

Tanganku menghantam sesuatu yang keras. Lebih keras dari sebuah pintu. Bunyi benda membentur dinding begitu keras. Bukan bunyi kayu ...

Ups, sepertinya yang kupukul adalah sebuah dinding, bukan pintu.

"A-apa yang terjadi!?" Suara familiar kudengar. Dari nadanya, dia terkejut akibat dinding yang kujebol dengan satu pukulan.

"Roxas! Don't let him ascape!" Seseorang berseru dari belakang.

Aku segera keluar dan mengaktifkan kekuatan kegelapan. Bisa kurasakan ada seseorang yang begitu dekat denganku. Aku segera berguling menjauh darinya, lalu berlari menjauhinya. Dengan indra kegelapan, dinding-dinding yang mengitariku bisa kubayangkan dalam kepala tanpa harus melihat. Aku bahkan tahu di mana jalan keluar dari tempat ini.

Beberapa Heartless kupanggil untuk menghalau orang yang mengejarku. Di depan jalanku, ada dua orang sekitar 20 meter di depan. Aku mengenali salah satunya. Aura kegelapannya familiar bagiku. Sepertinya dia membawa bala bantuan. Ketiga pria yang mencoba mengintrogasiku menyusul bersama satu orang yang di luar tadi.

Langkah lariku memelan saat berpapasan dengan dua orang di depan.

"Ah, kau sudah keluar rupanya." Suara seorang gadis. Tidak salah lagi.

"Aku tidak memerlukan bantuan, Namine."

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah membawakan bala bantuan."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Bisa kurasakan sebuah magic thunder melesat mendekatiku. Kugeser tubuhku sedikit ke samping. Beberapa detik kemudian, hembusan angin kencang melewatiku. Tentunya Namine dan orang yang dibawanya menghindari juga.

"Riku, bantuanmu sangat berarti di sini. Kumohon tahan mereka selagi aku menyelamatkan Vanitas," kata Namine.

Riku? Ah, rupanya Namine memilihnya sebagai bala bantuan. Sudahlah, ini bukan urusanku.

"Kita keluar sekarang, Namine."

Namine mengikutiku yang melewati Riku.

"Vanitas." Riku memanggilku.

Aku berhenti sejenak. Meliriknya meski aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Pastikan kau membawa Sora kembali."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Namine ubah dari ingatannya, tapi aku menjawab, "Ya," dengan sebuah senyum sinis.

Setelah keluar, Dark Realm muncul dan terhubung langsung menuju wilayah kegelapan. Setelah kami berpindah, pemulihanku menjadi lebih cepat dan mataku bisa melihat Namine.

"Seharusnnya kau lebih berhati-hati tadi." Namine menegurku.

"Aku hanya sedikit lengah. Lagipula, mereka juga tidak akan membunuhku." Kubalas dengan ketus.

Namine mendesah sambil menyentuh dadanya. "Vanitas, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, kau ini sangat penting. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Ya, ya. Aku sudah menghafalnya di kepalaku. Berhentilah mengingatkanku."

"Aku akan berhenti menegurmu hingga kau mau mendengar kata-kataku." Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Aku tidak suka. Dia tersenyum pasti karena ada sesuatu. "Ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi matahari akan bersinar dan mengurangi kekuatan kita."

Diam saja, aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam Dark Realm.

Aku menjerit terkejut saat dinding yang mengurung Vanitas mendadak hancur. Padahal jarak aku menunggu-aku berada tepat di depan pintu-dengan dinding hancur tidak begitu jauh.

Dibalik kepulan asap yang mulai menipis, Vanitas berdiri di depanku dan segera berlari menjauh setelah aku bertanya apa yang terjadi. Mr. Xemnes memerintahkanku untuk menangkapnya.

Sesuai perintahnya, aku berlari mengejarnya yang berlari dengan gesit. Heartless mendadak muncul dan menghalau jalanku. Satu atau dua heartless tentu tidak akan menghentikan pengejaranku, tapi lima hingga sepuluh heartless sekaligus? Tentu ini keputusan sulit. Sempat terhenti sejenak, aku melawan tiga dari sepuluh Heartless. Sisanya kutinggalkan begitu bisa melewati mereka. Vanitas tidak akan kubiarkan lolos!

Heartless mengejarku dari belakang. Tidak semuanya, hanya sebagian. Perhatianku terus fokus ke depan. Aku tidak tahu posisi Vanitas saat ini, tapi aku yakin dia mencari pintu keluar.

Dari kejauhan, Riku berdiri di tengah lorong dengan sikap waspada. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Yang pasti, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

Semakin mendekat, aura membunuh menguat. Dahiku mengkerut. Tidak salah lagi, dia akan menyerangku dengan pasti.

Aku menyerangnya terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menyerangku. Riku menangkis, lalu menendangku mundur. Sudah kuduga, dia menghalangiku. Ada apa dengannya?

"Minggir, Riku! Vanitas semakin jauh kalau kau menghalangiku!" Aku berseru marah.

"Sorry, but you cannot pass till I am defeated." Riku memasang kuda-kuda bertahan.

"Apa kau gila!? Apa alasanmu membiarkan dia lolos!? Dia satu-satunya petunjuk di mana Sora berada!" Kemarahan kutujukan untuknya.

"Dia akan mengembalikan Sora. Aku percaya padanya."

Dahiku mengkerut. Percaya? Sejak kapan? "Riku, kau dihasut olehnya? Bagaimana kau bisa mempercayai orang yang tidak kau kenal sama sekali!?"

Mata Riku terbelalak. Dahinya mengkerut sejenak, tapi kembali waspada. "Dia juga temanmu, Roxas."

"Teman? Apa maksudmu?" Keheranan semakin menguat. Sejak kapan Vanitas adalah teman kami? Kapan?

"Roxas! Kau membiarkannya lolos!?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Axel dan guru lain berlari mendekat. Tidak ada Heartless tersisa. Kurasa mereka telah mengalahkan semua Heartless.

"Riku menghalangiku," protesku.

Riku menggerang kesakitan. Dipegang kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Sesekali kepalanya digeleng. Saat matanya terbuka, maka dia menyerang kami.

Aku menjauh, menghindari serangan Riku. Kutembakan magic thunder dari belakangnya. Riku menghindar dan magic-ku tertuju pada Miss Larxene. Berhubung element-nya petir, seketika dia menyerap seluruh magic dan menembakkan ulang pada Riku.

Astaga! Miss Larxene tidak tanggung-tanggung menembakku juga! Jika saja aku tidak refleks menghindar bersamaan dengan Riku, kuyakin magic tadi akan mengenaiku.

Axel menyerang Riku setelah dia menghindar. Satu dua serangan dihindari Riku, tapi kobaran api yang mendadak muncul ditengah serangan berhasil mengenai Riku. Sir Xemnes menatap Riku dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Kalian, jatuhkan Riku. Kuberikan izin pada kalian untuk menumbangkannya."

Mendapat perintah, Axel, Miss Larxene, dan Sir Demyx-dari tadi Sir Demyx diam saja- langsung bergerak bersamaan.

Aku tentu tidak akan diam.

Riku memperhatikan kami satu per satu. Magic ditembakan pada Miss Larxene yang tengah bersiap menembakan magic pada Riku, lalu pandangannya berganti pada Axel yang akan menyerang. Axel memang cepat sekali bertindak. Riku hanya sempat menghindar begitu Axel di dekatnya. Fokus Riku yang lebih tertuju Axel membuatku memiliki celah menyerang. Serangan dari Demyx menambah kesibukan Riku hingga tidak menyadari keberadaanku sedikitpun.

Hanya dalam satu hantaman keras, Riku pun terkapar terkena pukulanku.

Aku mendesah. Tatapanku tertuju pada Sir Xemnes. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Sir Xemnes mendekat. Dengan tangan mengarah pada Riku, aku mendengar bunyi pecah seperti kaca. Sebuah gambaran keluar dari tubuhnya. Seperti ingatan, tapi herannya, aku melihat Vanitas di antara aku, Sora, dan Riku. Aku yakin tidak ada Vanitas saat itu.

"Sepertinya dia ada di sini tadi."

"Siapa?" Aku menatapnya sekali lagi.

"Namine, The Witch of Memory." Miss Larxene menjawab dengan tangan menyilang. "Seorang gadis dengan rambut blond sepertimu." Miss Larxene menunjukku. "Dia memiliki kemampuan mengubah memori seseorang. Permanen dan jangka pendek."

"Apakah Riku ...?

"Hanya terkena jangka pendek. Mengubah memori seseorang secara permanen tidaklah singkat. Butuh proses yang panjang hingga memori bisa diganti permanen."

"Jadi ingatan Sora telah diubah secara permanen setelah beberapa hari dia menghilang?" Dugaanku menguat kalau Vanitas memang Sora yang hilang ingatan dan diganti ingatan palsu.

"Maaf harus mengecewakanmu, Roxas, tapi Vanitas bukan Sora." Sir Zexion memberitahu.

"What!? Dia ... bukan Sora? Tapi mengapa Vanitas mirip dengan Sora? Pasti ada alasan mengapa dia mirip Sora!" Aku bersikeras yakin bahwa Vanitas adalah Sora.

"Karena Vanitas hanyalah seorang Heartless dari Sora." Sir Xemnes menjelaskan.

"Heartless ... Sora? Bagaimana mungkin ..." Aku menunduk memikirkan kata-kata tadi.

Heartless adalah mahkluk yang tercipta dari sisi gelap seseorang. Marah, benci, dendam, iri, cemburu, dan hal negative lainnya yang membuat Heartless tercipta. Heartless bergerak melalui insting. Mereka tidak memiliki otak dan perasaan. Heartless terus mengincar manusia karena menginginkan hati manusia untuk memperkuat diri. Semakin banyak hati yang di dapat, maka semakin kuat juga.

"Jika ... dia Heartless dari Sora, mengapa wujudnya sangat mirip dengan Sora? Bukankah semakin kuat Heartless, maka semakin aneh juga bentuknya?" Rasa heran dan penasaranku menguat. Aku menginginkan penjelasan yang sedetil mungkin.

"Untuk Vanitas, kasusnya spesial. Seperti yang kita ketahui, kegelapan di dalam diri Sora di bawah 20 persen saat kita mengecek akhir tahun lalu. Dengan kegelapan di bawah 20 persen, tidak mungkin ada Heartless yang tercipta darinya. Kecuali ..." Sir Vexen diam sejenak.

"Kecuali apa?" Rupanya Axel sama penasarannya denganku.

"Kecuali dia mendadak jahat?" Sir Demyx membuat candaan dengan sebuah cengiran.

Sebuah hantaman tangan yang keras memukul kepala Sir Demyx dari belakang. Miss Larxene yang melakukannya.

"Kecuali ada seseorang yang meng-extract kegelapan secara paksa." Sir Zexion melanjutkan. "Hal ini bisa memaksa Heartless Sora muncul. Wujudnya mirip Sora bisa dikarenakan dia mengambil jiwa Sora dan meninggalkan tubuhnya entah di mana."

Mataku terbelalak. "Jadi Sora ..." Mati? Tidak, tidak mungkin Sora mati. Kugigit bibirku.

Mereka mengangkat bahu.

"Mati adalah salah satu kemungkinan buruknya. Untuk pastinya, kita harus menemukan tubuh Sora ... jika ada." Sir Xemnes mengakhiri penjelasan.

Aku hanya bisa diam dengan wajah khawatir. Sora, semoga kau baik-baik saja.

Kepalaku pusing saat aku tersadar. Bisa dirasakan sakit pada tubuh. Seperti dihantam sesuatu dengan keras hingga sekarang jadi memar.

Apa yang terjadi? Mataku memperhatikan kondisi sekitar. Tempat familiar. Ada dua kasur dengan seprai putih di sampingku. Cahaya yang masuk dari jendela berwarna ke orange. Meja tulis berada di sudut ruangan. Sekat pembatas yang menggunakan kain gorden berwarna putih terlipat rapi di sisi dinding. Tidak salah lagi, ini klinik.

Saat bangun, aku menggerang menahan rasa sakit. Aku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana aku bisa seperti ini. Apakah aku diserang Vanitas? Tidak. Hal yang kuingat terakhir adalah aku menuju klinik dan ... bertemu orang asing. Siapa? Wajahnya tidak bisa kuingat dan hanya sampai di sana saja hal yang kuingat.

Sial. Kepalaku terlalu pusing. Lebih pusing dibandingkan saat berbaring.

Kugunakan healing magic untuk mengurangi rasa pusingku. Butuh waktu untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing dan memar di badanku.

Seseorang datang ketika aku masih menggunakan healing magic. Mataku langsung menatapnya. Sir Xemnes.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Riku?"

Aku diam dan kembali fokus menggunakan healing magic.

"Tadi seseorang mengubah ingatanmu." Sir Xemnes mulai menjelaskan tanpa kuminta. "Kau menghalangi Roxas yang mengejar Vanitas yang berhasil kabur."

Seketika mataku melebar, tapi tidak menatapinya. Aku ... membiarkan Vanitas kabur? Damn ...

"Kau ditumbangkan agar memudahkan proses pembuangan ingatan palsu."

Jadi itu yang menjelaskan rasa sakit ini. Tidak heran kepalaku sampai pusing. Untuk menumbangkanku bukan perkara mudah. Serangan ringan tidak akan pernah bisa menumbangkanku.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?" Untuk pertama kalinya aku berbicara sejak dia datang.

"Tidak lama. Kira-kira, tidak sampai 1 hari."

Kupegangi dahi. Sekarang sudah sore. Bisa kulihat dari warna cahaya matahari. Jika aku menggunakan healing magic hingga malam menjelang, maka aku bisa ikut memburu Vanitas lagi. Kali ini, aku tidak membiarkan diriku dimanfaatkan. Tidak akan.

Tanganku mengepal kuat. Amarah dan kesal menguasaiku. Rasanya aku sanggup menghancurkan satu gedung untuk mengeluarkan perasaan ini.

Sora ... Where are you?

"Riku ..."

Wajahku yang tertunduk langsung terangkat. Mataku mencari ke sekeliling. Hanya ada Sir Xemnes di sini.

"Ada apa?" Sir Xemnes menatapku.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa ..."

Aku kembali menunduk. Mungkinkah aku salah dengar? Aku begitu yakin jika aku mendengar suara Sora. Mungkin aku berhalusinasi.

Langit gelap. Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi wajahku. Dingin dan basah. Malam ini akan menjadi pertarungan dingin.

Mataku terpejam untuk merasakan udara sekitarku. Polusi hilang tersiram hujan. Saat mataku terbuka pelan, dari atas ini aku bisa melihat kegelapan bergerak menyebar. Saatnya bergerak.

Aku melompat ketika kegelapan mulai merayap ke gedung; tempatku berada.

Dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas sambil memegangi keyblade, aku mengerahkan kekuatan penuh untuk satu serangan pertama. Vanitas, yang berada tepat di bawahku, melirikku dengan senyuman sinis.

Sebuah hantaman kuat antara sesama keyblade terdengar nyaring. Seranganku berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan Vanitas dan melukainya.

Dahiku mengkerut. Dia masih tersenyum sinis. Seakan-akan, dia senang menerima seranganku. Vanitas mundur beberapa langkah setelah memegangi bahunya yang terluka. Saat tangannya melepaskan genggaman, lukanya menghilang.

"Sudah kuduga kau kuat." Dia memujiku, tapi itu tidak membuatku senang.

Posisiku masih bersiaga menyerang. Heartless bermunculan di sekitarku. Dia menyengir menantang.

Heartless mulai menyerangku, bersamaan dengan Vanitas. Aku tidak tahu apa niatnya mengeroyokku. Yang pasti, dia memiliki rencana yang patut kuwaspadai.

Hujan turun setelah gerimis beberapa saat. Tadinya hujan ringan, kini berganti deras hanya dalam hitungan detik. Petir-petir menghiasi langit gelap. Kilatan-kilatan yang terdengar menerangi tempatku sesaat. Aku merasa kilatan yang ada tidak wajar. Ada energi magic ...

Mataku melebar. Sial! Aku terlambat menyadarinya! Sebuah kilat melesat turun mendekatiku ...

Bunyi petir yang kuat menarik perhatianku. Cahaya petir begitu kuat dan menyilaukan. Ini bukan petir alam.

"Sepertinya ada penyerangan di sana." Axel yang berada di sampingku menatapi petir itu juga.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita memeriksa. Di sana, Riku berjaga."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Riku, Roxas?" Axel tersenyum sinis.

Aku mendesah. "Adakah yang salah dengan itu?"

"Nope. Just kidding."

Kekuatan kegelapan begitu kuat. Milik Vanitas, tidak salah lagi. Heartless telah menguasai wilayah di dekat Riku berada. Keyblade muncul di kedua tanganku. Satu tebasan untuk Heartless pertama. Tebasan kedua saat aku melompat menyerang Heartless di atas. Tebasan ketiga dituju untuk Heartless di bawahku. Kutarik salah satu keyblade-ku yang tertancap di aspal.

Cakram terbang melewatiku dan mengenai Heartless yang berjarak sekitar 2 meter dariku. Aku kembali bergerak. Satu per satu Heartless kuserang jika menghalangi jalan. Untuk mempercepat agar sampai di tujuan, aku melompat dan berputar vertical sebesar 360 derajat untuk menebas seluruh Heartless di depanku.

Merasa gerakanku cukup lambat karena harus menyerang Heartless, aku mulai melewati Heartless yang menghalangiku. Gerakanku harus gesit untuk mencari celah melewati Heartless. Jika harus melompat, maka aku akan menggenggam pagar balkon di lantai 2 dan melompat semakin tinggi untuk menghindari Heartless yang ada di balkon.

Semakin kuat kurasakan. Tidak salah lagi. Aura ini memang miliknya.

Dari kejauhan, sosok Vanitas berdiri membelakangiku. Gumpalan kegelapan berdiri di depannya. Gumpalannya bergerak-gerak tidak jelas, seperti air mendidih. Wajah Vanitas perlahan menoleh padaku. Senyum sinisnya menunjukan gigi.

Begitu dia berbalik, seranganku langsung ditahan. Satu serangan dari keyblade-ku yang lain membuatnya melompat mundur. Dia melayang tepat di atas gumpalan kegelapan setinggi kurang lebih 2 meter.

Kedua tangan Vanitas terangkat ke samping. Sejajar dada dengan mata tertutup. Senyumannya membuatku tidak nyaman.

Langit berubah menjadi gelap. Gelap karena Heartless yang berkumpul di atas ... Astaga!

Kupasang kuda-kuda. Sepuluh, seratus, dua ratus ... Sekitar lima ratus perhitungan kasarku.

Huh? Vanitas menghilang?

"Kau kira aku akan berdiam diri?"

Pucat pasi seketika menghiasi wajahku. Serangan dari belakang dihindari, tapi sebagian serangan masih mengenaiku. Sabetan cukup dalam langsung membuat bajuku yang di sekitar luka berubah berwarna merah. Sebuah healing magic langsung menyembuhkan lukaku agar tidak banyak darah yang keluar.

Heartless di atas meluncur turun bagaikan hujan. Solusiku saat ini hanyalah lari karena aku tidak mungkin menyerang seluruh Heartless yang turun. Meski begitu, lari tidak menjamin keselamatanku.

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kukumpulkan magic power dalam satu tembakan sihir. Satu serangan tidak akan menghabisi mereka semua, kecuali aku menghancurkan gedung di kiri dan kananku.

Kurasa bukan saatnya memikirkan keselamatan gedung. Ya sudah. Masalah nanti biarlah kuhadapi nanti saja. Yang penting masalah saat ini.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Vanitas beberapa meter di depanku. Ingin menghalangiku. Okay, saatnya mengkalkulasi dulu. Sebaiknya aku menunggu Heartless di atas turun. Jika kutembakan magic pada Vanitas, tentu tidak kena karena dihindari atau ditangkis menggunakan magic juga ...

Aku berhenti beberapa meter dari Vanitas. Belakangnya adalah jalan lurus. Jika dia menghindar, maka sihirku akan tetap melesat lurus meski aku bisa mengatur kapan sihirku meledak. Kalau dia menangkis, maka aku juga harus bersiap menghindar karena ledakannya mungkin akan mengenaiku.

Saat kutembakan magic, Vanitas bertindak tidak sesuai perkiraanku. Dia melompat ke dalam ratusan Heartless di atas. Cadangan strategi kupaksa datang mendadak. Sebuah magic reflect kugunakan sebagai pelindung dan juga membalas serangan, tapi cara ini tidak begitu efektif meski bisa mendorong musuh yang terlalu dekat. Heartless menjauh dalam radius 2 meter dariku. Aku terkepung dan tidak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana.

Damn, di saat seperti ini aku bertanya-tanya di mana Riku? Jangan bilang dia tenggelam dalam gumpalan kegelapan tadi. Oh geez, dia memang tidak bisa diharapkan.

Aku mendesah. Tadinya aku ingin menghemat tenaga, tapi keadaan tidak bersahabat.

Kupejamkan mata. Keyblade di kedua tangan kugenggam dengan erat. Saat mata terbuka, aku mulai bergerak.

Satu per satu Heartless yang mendekat kuberi hantaman dari Keyblade. Vanitas masih belum menampakan diri, tapi aku merasakan aura kegelapannya begitu dekat denganku.

Dia mendekat. Bisa kurasakan dengan jelas. Keberadaannya tersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Mataku tidak bisa menangkap sosoknya. Meski begitu, aku bisa tahu di mana dia berada.

Sebentar lagi ... Beberapa detik lagi ...

Tanganku seketika menebas vertical ke atas saat melihat sosok Vanitas. Seranganku tepat sasaran hingga dia terlempar ke atas setelah terkena seranganku.

Aku tidak ingin membuang kesempatan. Sungguh langka mendapatinya tanpa adanya pertahanan.

Satu per satu seranganku menghantamnya. Aku tidak memberi celah hingga kuhantam tubuhnya sekuat tenaga menuju aspal. Vanitas tidak bergerak, tapi dia tidak pingsan. Mendadak dia tersenyum dan aku merasakan bahaya besar di belakangku.

Aku berbalik dan menghantam apapun yang ada di belakang. Benturan keras sesama keyblade tidak mengejutkanku. Sudah kuduga, Riku.

"Sudah dua kali kau dipengaruhi dan kali ini aku tidak akan segan-segan terhadapmu!"

Kudorong Riku menjauh dariku. Saat pandanganku kembali ke Vanitas, dia telah menghilang.

Suara tawanya mengalihkan pandanganku. Tidak jauh dari Riku, di sanalah dia berdiri.

"Kau tahu? Sekali terpengaruh maka dia akan terpengaruh dengan mudah untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan memberitahukanku?"

Senyum sinis yang lebar tampak di wajah Vanitas. Dia tertawa, seakan-akan ada yang membuatnya senang. "Karena kau akan menyusulnya. Menjadi bonekaku."

Mataku menyipit. Diam membisu dengan posisi siap bertarung, aku menanti serangan dari Riku. Jangan kira kau bisa menjatuhkanku semudah waktu itu.

Kutangkis serangan Riku dan membalasnya dengan cepat. Riku memang lebih unggul soal kekuatan, tapi untuk kecepatan aku lebih unggul darinya. Selain menyerang Riku, aku masih bisa memfokuskan serangan pada Vanitas dan Heartless.

Bisa kulihat Vanitas terkejut akan kemampuanku bertahan. Apalagi terhadap serangan keroyokan. Riku yang sedang dikontrol tidak menggunakan kemampuannya secara maksimal, sehingga kutumbangkan dia terlebih dahulu.

Heartless yang mengganggu tidak ada habisnya. Selama semua masih dapat terkontrol, maka aku bisa bertahan sekitar 30 menit ke depan. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan banyak-banyak waktu.

Tubuhku bergerak cepat, menyerang dan membuka celah untuk menyerang Vanitas. Heartless digunakannya sebagai pelindung, tapi jika pelindungnya cepat kuhancurkan, maka seranganku akan segera mengenainya. Magic thunder kutembakan dari ujung keyblade. Selain mengusir Heartless, Vanitas juga terkena sedikit serangan.

Jeritan kesakitan diserukan Vanitas. Tatapannya berubah marah dan benci. Sepertinya aku membuatnya kesal.

"Kurang ajar!" Serangan brutal dari Vanitas mengejutkanku.

Sekuat apapun pertahanan yang kumiliki, pertahananku tetap saja hancur terkena serangan kuat. Apalagi bertubi-tubi.

Sebuah cakram meluncur dan menghentikan serangan Vanitas yang hampir mengenaiku. Vanitas menoleh dan aku menyusulnya.

Axel berdiri di teras apartment berlantai 5. Dia tidak sendirian. Dia menggenggam seorang gadis berambut pirang. Seperti menawannya. Gadis tersebut sedang meronta pelan, seperti putus asa.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti atau gadis ini terluka." Axel berbicara pada Vanitas.

Sejenak, Vanitas diam membisu. Ketika dia mendadak tersenyum, aku merasa tidak suka. Sepertinya dia memiliki rencana.

"Lukai saja dia. Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku." Vanitas menantang Axel untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

Vanitas dan Axel saling menatap. Bisa kulihat kini Axel yang diam. Mendadak, dia memegang lengan gadis tersebut dan mengangkatnya keluar dari balkon. Gadis tersebut tergantung oleh genggamannya Axel. Jika genggaman Axel lepas, maka dia akan terjatuh. Tidak hanya mengancam akan menjatuhkannya, sebuah cakram mendekati leher gadis itu.

"Aku serius." Axel berusaha menunjukan betapa serius dirinya.

Vanitas diam dengan senyum sinisnya. Rupanya dia juga serius.

"Vanitas ..." Samar-samar aku mendengar gadis tersebut memanggilnya.

Bisa kulihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah gadis tersebut. Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah, tapi jika ini bisa membuat Vanitas tertangkap, maka kubuang jauh-jauh rasa bersalah ini.

Dari jauh, kulihat ada Heartless yang menembakan magic pada Axel.

"Look out, Axel!" Aku berseru memperingatinya.

Axel menoleh dan menghindar dengan ekspresi terkejut, tapi genggamannya terhadap gadis blond tersebut terlepas. Dia terjatuh sambil berteriak. Tanganya mencoba menggapai sesuatu agar dia tidak jatuh, tapi tidak satupun benda yang bisa dipegangnya.

Aku yang terlalu fokus pada gadis tersebut melupakan keberadaan Vanitas. Dia sudah menghilang entah ke mana begitu kusadari. Sebuah Dark Realm muncul dan gadis tersebut masuk ke dalam dan menghilang.

Heartless kembali menyerangku setelah hening sejenak karena dikendalikan Vanitas. Kini mereka lepas kendali karena tidak ada yang mengendalikan mereka. Jumlah mereka sudah tidak sebanyak tadi karena sudah berpencar.

Axel turun dan membantuku menghabisi seluruh Heartless di bawah. Setelah semuanya berakhir, kami saling menatap.

"Siapa gadis tadi?"

"Namine, The Witch of Memory. Dialah orang yang bisa mengontrol ingatan dan mengubah ingatan."

Aku menatapi kembali tempat gadis tadi menghilang. Umurnya tidak jauh dariku, sepertinya, tapi Sir Xemnes mengenalnya. Berarti dia sudah lama dikenal.

"Apakah umurnya sesuai dengan apa yang terlihat?" Aku merasa penasaran.

Axel tersenyum sinis. "Itu masih misteri."

Rupanya Axel sendiri tidak tahu. Aku mendesah menatapi Riku. Dia masih pingsan setelah kuhantam dengan satu pukulan. Mungkin dia akan bangun nanti siang.

Kutangkap Namine yang baru memasuki Dark Realm. Jeritannya baru berhenti sesaat setelah kutangkap.

"Va-Vanitas! Teganya kau berbuat seperti tadi!" Namine langsung menyemburkan kemarahannya padaku.

Aku menjauhkan kepalaku dari teriakannya yang keras. "Hey! Aku sudah menolongmu dan kau masih protes?"

"Ba-bagaimana aku tidak protes? Tadi kukira kau serius akan membiarkanku terluka ..." Mata Namine berair. Dia memalingkan muka dariku dan menunduk.

Aku mendesah, lalu menurunkannya dengan pelan. "Makanya, jangan awasi aku jika kau tidak bisa melindungi dirimu."

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa memperdulikan apakah dia menangis atau diam menatapiku.

"Vanitas ..."

"Apa lagi?" Aku berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"Hati-hati."

Aku pergi memasuki Dark Realm tanpa membalas. Setibanya aku di tempat tadi, sepi dan kosong menyapaku. Sepertinya Heartless yang kupanggil tadi telah berpencar ke berbagai arah karena lepas kendali.

Kudekati dinding dan menyandar. Dengan mata tertutup, aku mencoba melihat menggunakan mata Heartless. Sepi dan bersih. Tidak begitu banyak Heartless di sekitar sini. Mereka masih bergerak membasmi heartless yang ada.

Dari atas, aku bisa melihat orang yang menangkap Namine tadi. Matanya langsung melirik pada Heartless yang kugunakan. Kuperintahkan Heartless menyerangnya. Pandanganku berpindah pada Heartless lain. Kini aku melihat Riku dan teman berambut blondnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Mungkin mencariku?

Aku berhenti memata-matai mereka. Seseorang datang dan dia berbahaya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak diam saja saat melihatku."

Lelaki dengan mata emas yang waktu itu. Sungguh kebetulan. Aku tidak suka dia karena sudah membutakanku sebelumnya.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin aku lari?" Aku menantangnya.

"Jika kau tidak lari, itu lebih baik." Herannya, dia tersenyum.

"Vanitas!"

Dark Realm muncul di sampingku. Namine keluar dari Dark Realm dengan tatapan khawatir. Jika apa yang kuduga benar, dia datang untuk menarikku pergi.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Namine, The Witch of Memory. Kuyakin kau masih mengingatku, bukan?"

"Xemnes ..." Namine seperti takut padanya. Siapa lelaki ini? Jarang sekali Namine gentar terhadap seseorang. "Aku tidak menyangka kau masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Sosokmu tidak berubah sedikitpun semenjak 10 tahun lalu." Lelaki bernama Xemnes memberi senyuman sinis.

"Vanitas," bisik Namine, "jangan berurusan dengannya. Dia sangat berbahaya."

Aku diam. Peringatan Namine tidak membuatku gentar.

"Namine, bisakah kau mengembalikan pemuda itu pada kami?" Dia meminta baik-baik.

"Untuk apa? Untuk kau jadikan boneka mengontrol Prince of Darkness? There's no way I will letting you do that." Namine menolak mentah-mentah.

Prince of Darkness, huh? Tidak kusangka tidak hanya aku yang berambisi memiliki kekuatan kegelapan sekuat Prince of Darkness. Kekuatan kegelapan murni yang tidak semua orang dapat menggunakannya, tapi aku memiliki potensi yang sangat besar untuk memilikinya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain." Xemnes menutup mata dengan tangan menyilang.

Ketika matanya terbuka, aku jadi mengerti mengapa Namine bisa gentar pada lelaki ini. Aura kuat yang menunjukan betapa kuat dirinya seketika menggentarkan hatiku sesaat. Sebuah pedang laser muncul di kedua tangan. Saat dia bergerak, Namine langsung mundur menjauh dan aku bersiap menyerang juga.

Entah mengapa, perasaan gentar ini membuatku senang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menghadapi seseorang yang sekuat ini. Hum, sebentar? Kapan ya terakhir kali aku bertemu orang kuat? Kurasa semenjak bertemu dengan Prince of Darkness, tapi itu juga beberapa minggu lalu. Berarti, belum lama ini.

Satu hantaman kuat kutahan. Hebat sekali. Rasanya tulangku mau remuk ketika menahan serangan. Dalam hati aku tertawa. Dia benar-benar kuat, tapi bukan berarti aku lemah. Kubangkitkan seluruh kekuatan kegelapanku hingga membuat seluruh langit menjadi mendung. Aura hitam membara bagaikan api di sekitar tubuhku.

"Aaaaaaaarg!" Kudorong Xemnes menjauh, bahkan hingga terpental.

Tubuhku melayang. Seluruh tubuhku terbakar oleh api hitam dan aku meluncur mendekati Xemnes.

Xemnes diam menatapku. Saat aku berada cukup dekat, sekitar 1 meter darinya, sebuah pelindung transparan muncul begitu apiku menyentuh pelindung. Setelah meledak hebat, aku melompat ke belakangnya di balik asap hitam yang mengelilingi kami. Bayang-bayang keberadaannya menandakan dia masih belum bergerak, sehingga kuserang dari belakang.

Aku merasa keanehan saat keyblade-ku menebasnya. Seperti menebas ... angin? Aku langsung menunduk begitu ada magic ice meluncur padaku. Asap mulai menipis. Dia masih berada di tempat yang sama. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa tadi seranganku tidak mengenainya?

Wajahnya datar dengan tangan masih terangkat. Seperti habis menembakan magic tadi.

Kutekukan dahiku. Sepertinya dia memiliki kemampuan lain. Apapun itu, yang pasti aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menang.

Satu per satu seranganku ditangkisnya. Kekuatan kami seimbang ... tidak. Aku sedikit mengunguli. Pijakannya sedikit retak saat menahan seranganku. Meski begitu, dia tetap tenang mengetahui aku sedikit unggul.

Aku juga tidak bisa lega. Lebih unggul dalam kekuatan belum tentu bisa menang. Strategi bertarung juga harus kuperhatikan. Strategi unggul juga bisa jadi nilai tambah untuk meningkatkan berberhasilan menang.

Sedari tadi, dia lebih banyak bertahan dibandingkan menyerang. Mungkinkah dia sengaja bertahan terus hingga tenagaku habis?

Aku menyengir. Habis, tidak ada kata habis bagiku. Selama kegelapan masih ada di sekitarku, maka sumber kekuatanku akan terus pulih terus-menerus hingga waktu yang tidak terbatas, kecuali pagi hari tiba.

Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah menyerang di pagi hari. Tenagaku sangat terbatas di pagi hari, sehingga bukan pilihan baik. Begitu yang selalu dikatakan Namine -sampai bosan aku mendengarnya- ketika aku ingin menghilangkan kebosananku menunggu matahari pergi.

Meski begitu, aku rasa dia juga menyadari mengapa aku hanya menyerang malam saja. Aku tidak merasa dia seperti menunggu pagi tiba. Dia seperti ... menelitiku.

"Vanitas!" Namine berada di lantai 5 yang berada 20 meter dariku.

"Apa!?" Aku melirik dengan rasa kesal karena dia mengganggu konsentrasiku.

"Mereka mencoba mengepungmu!"

Mataku menyipit sebelah. Sial, aku lupa kalau mereka bisa merasakan aura kegelapanku yang sangat kuat. Tidak heran mereka segera berkumpul dan mencoba mengepungku. Mungkinkah ini yang direncanakan olehnya?

Bad mood langsung menyerangku. Kesempatanku untuk mengalahkannya menurun menjadi nol, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menyerah begitu saja. Selalu ada cara menyelesaikan sebuah masalah. Tidak ada kata 'tidak mungkin' bagiku.

"Vanitas!" Sekali lagi Namine memanggilku dengan cemas, tapi kuacuhkan.

"Datanglah, Heartless ..." ucapku sambil mengangkat tanganku sejajar dengan dada.

Heartless yang kupanggil kali ini tidak tanggung-tanggung. Seratus ribu Heartless bermunculan dari berbagai arah. Entah itu daratan, dinding gedung, langit, di sampingku, atau di manapun aku tidak perduli. Yang terpenting adalah: Heartless ini dapat menahan mereka selama 10 hingga 30 menit.

"Vanitas!" Sekali lagi Namine memanggilku. Dia terdengar kesal karena kuacuhkan. "Kau hanya membuang-buang tenaga!"

"Stop complaining and mind your own business!" seruku dengan nada kesal juga.

"Vanitas!" Sekali lagi Namine berseru, tapi kini aku sudah tidak ingin memperdulikannya.

Xemnes bergerak saat fokusku sudah sepenuhnya padanya. Satu serangan darinya kuhindari, lalu coba kubalas. Salah satu pedang laser menangkis seranganku. Menggunakan dua senjata memang lebih memudahkannya menangkis serangan dan menyerang lebih cepat dariku, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa sama cepat dengannya. Selagi seranganku ditangkis, aku bersiap menembakkan magic saat celahnya terbuka.

Herannya, aku merasa pertahanannya seperti sangat sempurna dan sulit dipecahkan. Kesal, kutembakan saja magic yang kupersiapkan sedari tadi.

Pertahanan Xemnes langsung terbuka karena terkejut. Sepertinya daritadi dia tidak ada persiapan pertahanan magic karena kuserang terus menerus? Astaga, kalau tahu begini jadinya, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk menyerang tanpa hasil.

Mataku langsung melirik ke atas. Sebuah magic thunder melesat turun sesaat setelah aku menghindar mundur. Di belakang, Roxas telah bersiap menyerang hingga memaksaku lompat ke belakang. Lagi-lagi, ada yang bersiap menyerangku. Riku ...

Dasar, ini namanya serangan berantai ...

Dark Realm muncul. Tubuhku masuk ke dalam Dark Realm sebelum serangan terkena. Tidak hanya aku, rupanya Riku ikut masuk sesaat sebelum Dark Realm tertutup.

"Ah!" Namine sangat terkejut saat melihat Riku masuk bersamaku.

Tanpa basa-basi Riku langsung menyerangku. Saat kutahan, mendadak aku mendengar suara familiar.

"Riku ..."

"Ah! Sora!" Namine berseru terkejut.

Riku menjauh dan melihat sekelilingnya. Aku pun melihat sekelilingku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bernama Sora di sini. Darimana asal suara tadi?

"Di mana Sora!?" Riku berseru pada Namine.

Namine mundur menjauhi Riku. Dark Realm muncul dan Namine berlari masuk meninggalkan kami.

"Tunggu!" Riku berusaha mengejar, tapi kuhentikan.

Dark Realm menghilang. Aku menatapi Riku yang begitu berang terhadapku.

"Minggir!"

"Mengapa? Untuk menyusul Namine yang sudah pergi?" Aku meledeknya yang tidak bisa menyusul Namine.

"Kau ...!" Riku menyerangku dan kutahan.

Dengan kekuatanku yang jauh lebih unggul darinya, dengan mudah kulempar dia mundur ke dalam Dark Realm yang kumunculkan. Riku menghilang ditelan Dark Realm. Kini tinggal aku sendirian ...

"Tadi itu ... Sora, huh? Entah mengapa aku merasa familiar dengannya ..."

Aku terkejut saat Riku terjatuh dari langit dan hampir saja menimpa Axel. Kami berdua sampai menatap ke atas untuk melihat darimana dia datang. Sebuah Dark Realm menghilang sesaat setelah aku menatap ke atas.

"Ugh! Sial!" Riku bangun sambil mengumpat kekesalannya.

"Um ... Hay? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyapanya ditengah kekesalan. Sekali dia merasa kesal, nada bicaranya sangat tidak enak.

"..." Riku diam menatapi kami. Dia menenangkan diri sebelum menjawab, "Aku mendengar suara Sora, tadi."

"Sora!? Di mana!?" Kutinggikan suaraku karena penasaran.

Riku menggeleng. "Tadi aku tidak sengaja memasuki Dark Realm bersama Vanitas. Di tengah pertarungan kami, aku mendengar Sora memanggilku ..."

"Mungkinkah dari Vanitas?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Riku menggelengkan kepala. "Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku merasa seperti mendengar Sora memanggilku." Riku mendesah pelan.

"Kau ... pernah merasa Sora memanggilmu?" Dahiku mengkerut.

Riku mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, aku pernah merasa Sora memanggilku juga, tapi hanya sekali aku mendengar. Mungkinkah ini berarti Sora meminta bantuan?" Rasa cemas kurasakan. Aku semakin khawatir akan kondisi Sora. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

"Maybe. Semoga saja kita dapat menemukannya secepat mungkin."

"Nah, don't worry. Kalian sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Axel menepuk punggungku dan juga Riku bersamaan.

"Kau benar ..." Aku mencoba tersenyum, tapi herannya dahiku mengkerut. Rasa cemas ini tidak mau menjauhiku.

"Let's take a break. Sebentar lagi pagi. Dia pasti tidak akan datang lagi," saran Axel.

Aku dan Riku mengangguk.

"_Kau tahu, kalau aku bingung, aku selalu menatap ke atas langit. Melihat langit yang luas membuat perasaanku lega, karena aku yakin ada banyak solusi terhadap segala yang kuhadapi jika aku terus berusaha. Jalan buntu akan kutemui jika aku berhenti berusaha, tapi solusi akan selalu ada jika terus dicari!_" Sebuah senyuman hangat muncul dari wajah Sora.

Sangat hangat ...

Mataku terbuka. Cahaya matahari sore menyinariku hingga seluruh tubuhku berkeringat. Bajuku sampai terasa lengket seperti dilem. Kugeser gorden hingga menutupi cahaya matahari, lalu kembali berbaring.

Mengapa aku memimpikan Sora tadi? Apakah aku kebingungan? Mungkinkah itu sebabnya Sora menasehatiku melalui mimpi? Solusi ...

Yang kucari bukan solusi, tapi jalan menemukan Sora berada. Di mana kau, Sora?

"_Just ... following my heart._"

Mataku melebar. Pandanganku mengliar saat mencari di sekelilingku. Sora, aku mendengar suaramu!

"Sora!?" seruku sambil melompat turun dari kasur.

Aku sangat yakin tadi aku mendengar suara Sora. Tubuhku bergerak memutar, mencari ke berbagai arah. Sekilas, aku seperti melihat Sora keluar melalui pintu kamarku yang terbuka. Aku bergegas keluar. Lagi-lagi, aku seperti melihat Sora keluar dari pintu keluar.

Aku keluar tanpa memberitahukan orang tuaku. Fokusku hanya satu, yaitu Sora. Tidak ada waktu untuk pamitan! Yang ada, Sora sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu.

Di luar, Sora berlari menjauh, tapi dia menoleh sekali padaku dengan sebuah senyuman yang begitu kurindukan.

"Sora!" Aku bergegas menyusulnya, mencoba menangkapnya. "Tunggu, Sora!" Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi aku meraihnya. "Sora!"

Tanganku meraih angin. Mataku melebar, sedikit terkejut karena aku tidak dapat memeganginya. Langkahku terhenti, begitu juga Sora. Dia menoleh, seperti bingung mengapa aku berhenti mengejarnya. Sebuah senyum mendadak muncul, lalu dia mendekat.

"_Don't give up, Roxas._"

Sosok Sora pun menghilang tepat di depanku.

Aku berdiam diri. Apa yang kulihat tadi? Mungkinkah ini masih mimpi? Tidak, bisa kurasakan terik matahari yang panas. Apa yang kulihat juga begitu jelas dan aku merasakan debaran hatiku.

"_Fregment of memory .._."

Aku langsung menoleh. Namine, sejak kapan dia di sana dan untuk apa dia di sini? Dia bersembunyi di balik tikungan.

Tentu kewaspadaan langsung muncul. Apakah dia berniat menyerangku?

"Aku tidak menyangka pecahan ingatan Sora juga bersamamu ..." Namine menatap waspada, seakan-akan aku sebuah ancaman.

"Apa maumu?" Keyblade kupanggil.

"_Dia mencariku_." Sosok Sora muncul kembali, tapi kali ini dia tepat di sampingku.

"Kau mengumpulkan sendiri ingatanmu yang sengaja kupecah-pecah, Sora?" Namine menatap Sora.

"Yup! Tentunya dengan bantuan mereka. Ingatanku memang terpencar-pencar, tapi rata-rata waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama Roxas dan Riku, sehingga memudahkanku mencari ingatanku." Sora tersenyum santai, seakan-akan tidak ada masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Itu tidak baik. Kau merupakan sebuah ancaman ... Maka dari itu, aku akan membuat ingatanmu terpencar kembali!" Namine berusaha menyerang Sora.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Roxas," ucap Sora sebelum menghilang.

Aku mengangguk. Sebuah magic ditembakan Namine. Kuhindari sambil berlari mendekati Namine. Seranganku ditahan Namine menggunakan sebuah pelindung magic, barrier.

Ekspresi Namine cemas. Dia tahu aku lebih berpengalaman bertarung daripada dirinya. Axel mengatakan, saat dia menangkap Namine, mereka bertarung tidak lebih dari 5 menit. Namine begitu mengandalkan magic, sehingga tidak memiliki pertahanan kuat saat diserang dengan jarak dekat. Meski begitu, Axel mengatakan dia sangat berbahaya jika menyerang dari jauh. Sekali menembak magic, serangan beruntun yang luar biasa membuat Axel kesulitan, tapi semua kesulitan itu berakhir begitu dia berhasil mendekati Namine.

Barrier memiliki batas bertahan dari serangan, sehingga Namine memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menjauh. Untuk mencegah dia menjauh lebih jauh, aku harus segera menghancurkan barrier ini.

"Sonic Trust!" seruku sambil menusukan keyblade-ku.

Hentakan keras berkali-kali membuat barrier hancur. Namine masih menjauh, belum bersiap menyerang. Saat aku cukup dekat, Namine mendadak berbalik. Sebuah magic langsung menghantam tubuhku hingga aku terlempar mundur. Tidak sempat bersantai, sebuah magic harus kuhindari. Tombak-tombak es meluncur mendekat dan menghantam aspal karena kuhindari.

"_Belakang ..._"

Aku langsung berguling ke samping sebelum melihat apa yang ada di belakangku. Sebuah runcingan tanah keluar dari aspal. Magic tersebut pasti mengenaiku jika aku tidak menghindar sesuai peringatan Sora.

Kesempatan untuk mendekat datang lagi. Sambil menghindari petir yang menyambar mengejarku, aku telah bersiap menghadapi magic selanjutnya.

Magic Namine mendadak berhenti. Riku, dia datang di saat yang tepat. Namine kabur melalui Dark Realm untuk menghindari serangan Riku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, Sora ..." kata Namine sebelum dia pergi.

Aku bisa bersantai setelah Namine pergi. Namine termasuk berbahaya jika dia menyerang tanpa diganggu.

Kutatapi Riku yang berjalan mendekat ...

Kutatapi Sora yang berdiri di hadapanku. Senyumannya begitu kurindukan. Sayang, aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Sora, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyaku.

"_Fregment of memory." _Sora menjelaskan secara singkat.

"Bisa dikatakan, saat ini kau hanya bagian dari memori?" Roxas bertanya.

Sora mengangguk. "Jika aku kembali ke tubuhku, aku tidak akan ingat apapun selama aku menjadi _fregment of memory._"

"Tadi Namine bilang kau mengumpulkan ingatanmu yang terpecah-pecah, apakah itu berarti kau masih mencari sisa pecahan ingatanmu?" Sekali lagi Roxas bertanya.

"Ya," kata Sora sambil mengangguk. "Saat ini sudah 80 persen ingatanku yang terkumpul, berkat kalian berdua." Sora menyegir.

"Kami?" Aku dan Roxas sama-sama bingung.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Waktu yang kuhabiskan rata-rata bersama kalian, dan hal-hal menyenangkan maupun penting lebih banyak terjadi bersama kalian. Sehingga memudahkanku untuk mengumpulkan ingatanku."

"Sora, mengapa kau baru muncul sekarang?" Aku merasa sedih dan sedikit kecewa.

"Riku, butuh proses dalam mengumpulkan ingatanku. Ingatanku terselip di antara ribuan ingatan kalian, sehingga butuh waktu bagiku untuk mencari," jelas Sora dengan dahi mengkerut, tapi masih dengan senyum.

"Berarti 20 persen sisanya akan butuh waktu lama," ujarku.

"Ya. Sisa ingatanku ada pada Sir Xemnes, Namine, dan ..."

"Vanitas," ujarku.

"Ya. Vanitas memegang 10 persen ingatanku tetang diriku saat kecil. Namine memegangi 7 persen, dan Sir Xemnes memegang 3 persen."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengambil ingatanmu di Sir Xemnes dulu?" saranku.

"Itu ..." Sora menjauh dengan wajah menunduk. "Dia menggunakan sebuah pelindung. Aku tidak bisa memasuki ingatannya."

Aku dan Roxas saling menatap. "Pelindung?"

Sora mengangguk. "Maka dari itu Namine tidak bisa mempengaruhinya. Ada sebuah pelindung yang tidak tampak, tapi sangat kuat dan sulit dilewati."

"Bagaimana kalau kuminta tolong?" saranku.

Sora menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Dia akan kujadikan orang terakhir setelah aku mengambil ingatanku dari Vanitas dan Namine."

"Sebentar, Sora, mengapa Namine bisa memegang ingatanmu, sedangkan kau belum pernah menemuinya?" tanya Roxas dengan bingung.

Sora mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia sengaja menahan beberapa ingatanku? Ya siapa tahu dia memang berjaga-jaga jika apa yang kulakukan saat ini terjadi?"

"Bisa jadi ..." Aku setuju dengan pendapat Sora.

"By the way, Riku, mengapa kau bisa di sini? Apakah kau ada urusan denganku?" tanya Roxas dengan bingung.

"Oh, ya." Aku baru ingat mengapa aku datang menemui Roxas. "Rencana kita berikutnya bukan memburu Vanitas, tapi Namine."

"Mengapa?" Roxas menginginkan penjelasan detil.

"Weakness," balas Sora. "Benarkan?" Dia tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk dengan senyum. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana pun juga, dia masih aku. Sejahat apapun diriku, tetap saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan temanku terluka," jawab Sora.

"Jadi Namine bisa dikatakan titik kelemahan Vanitas?" Roxas menyimpulkan.

Sora mengangguk. "Namine adalah satu-satunya teman bagi Vanitas. Hanya Namine yang tidak bisa dikontrolnya layaknya Heartless, sehingga dia menganggapnya sebagai teman meski dia kurang begitu menyukainya."

"Begitu ..." Akupun menyilangkan tangan. "Jika dia masih dirimu, mengapa dia bisa lebih kuat darimu? Apakah karena kegelapan?"

"Yeah. Most of his power are from the darkness. Seseorang mengekstrak kegelapan dalam jumlah banyak ke dalam tubuhku ..."

"Tunggu!" Roxas menyela. "Di mana tubuhmu saat ini!?"

Sora menggeleng. "I don't know. I don't remember. Aku tidak akan tahu tubuhku ada di mana jika semua ingatanku belum terkumpul. That's why we shouldn't give up," kata Sora dengan senyum.

Sosoknya memburam, seakan-akan hendak menghilang.

"Sora?" Aku mencemaskannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Riku. Aku ada kalanya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menampilkan sosokku. Tenagaku sangat terbatas. Roxas, maaf aku sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu."

Sosok Sora menghilang. Tidak hanya aku yang merasa sedih, tapi juga Roxas. Setelah lama tidak berbicang-bincang dengan Sora, rasanya aku masih belum ingin berpisah dengannya. Hati ini tidak akan puas jika aku belum menyentuhnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mencari tubuh Sora. Mencari ingatannya yang terselip di antara banyak ingatan bagaikan mencari jarum yang terjatuh di tumpukan jerami. Selain harus melihat memori orang lain, pasti butuh waktu untuk membedakan memorinya dan memori orang lain ...

Sebentar! Jika apa yang kupikirkan benar, jika memang Sora bisa melihat ingatanku, mungkinkah dia mengetahui sebesar apa perasaanku padanya? Meski begitu, mengapa dia tidak berkomentar apapun? Apakah dia masih meminta waktu untuk memikirkannya?

Aku hanya bisa mendesah. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku dan melukainya. Meski begitu, perasaanku sudah terlalu lama kupendam. Sora ... Jika kau mendengarku dan mengetahui apa yang pikirkan, bukakanlah hatimu ...

Namine selalu ada di sekitar Vanitas setiap kali dia muncul. Namine selalu mengawasi setiap gerakan Vanitas tanpa sebab yang jelas. Yang pasti, tujuan utamanya melindungi Vanitas juga. Aku ditugaskan menjaga distrik 2 setelah mendengarkan penjelasan singkat, dan sisanya dijelaskan dalam kertas untuk menghemat waktu.

Selagi senggang, kubaca seluruh berkas yang diberikan. Tugas utamaku adalah mencari Namine jika seandainya Vanitas muncul. Aku diminta untuk membiarkan Vanitas berbuat sesuka hatinya selagi aku mencari keberadaan Namine.

Roxas ada di Distrik 1, sedangkan Sora ikut bersamaku. Dia bilang Vanitas lebih sering bertemu denganku dibandingkan Roxas. Soalnya, jika normal mode kekuatanku lebih kuat, tapi jika memasuki berserk mode, Sora bilang kekuatan Roxas lebih unggul karena dia menang di kecepatan, sedangkan aku di kekuatan.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kau menunjukan sosokmu?" tanyaku pada Sora.

"Tidak apa-apa. Selama tidak terlalu lama, maka tidak banyak tenaga yang kugunakan. Aku hanya akan muncul jika aku mulai merasakan keberadaan Namine dalam radius 2 kilometer."

"Jadi, Namine sudah berada di sekitar sini?"

"Hum ..." Sora menyilangkan tangannya. "Ada, tapi jauh. Jika dia berada dekat sini, aku bisa menunjukan keberadaannya. Sama seperti yang kulakukan pada Roxas tadi."

"I see ..."

"Vanitas muncul tidak pernah jauh dari Namine."

Aku menatapi Sora.

"Aneh, terkadang apa yang Vanitas lihat dan dirasakan bisa kulihat dan rasakan juga. Meski selalu bertindak seenaknya, tapi dia selalu memastikan Namine ada di dekatnya tanpa disadarinya." Sora tertawa pelan. Sepertinya dia merasakan hal lucu. "Mungkin, sifat Vanitas seperti gabungan sifatku dan sifatmu, Riku." Dia memandangku.

"Really? How come?" Aku sedikit tertarik.

"Bisa kurasakan sifat sombong dan mudah merasa terganggu mirip dengan sifatmu." Sora terkekeh. "Sedangkah sifat mudah mencemaskan orang dan peduli dariku, tapi karena gabungan dengan dari sifatmu yang selalu menutupi beberapa hal, maka dia juga menutupinya."

"Menarik, tapi apakah aku sesombong itu?" Aku jadi mempertanyakan sikapku sendiri.

"Well, a little," ujar Sora sambil menunjukan seberapa kecil yang dimaksudnya.

"Geez ... Aku tidak yakin sekecil itu." Aku sangat meragukan pernyataan Sora.

Sora hanya terkekeh. Rasanya aku puas melihat senyumnya.

Telepon genggamku berdering. Sebuah pesan singkat.

Isinya mengatakan meminta seluruh orang berkumpul di Distrik 3, karena ada seekor Heartless raksasa menyerang dan tidak dapat dibiarkan.

Beberapa saat setelah pesan singkat kuterima, bisa kurasakan pijakanku sedikit bergetar. Asap hitam yang disinari sinar lampu membumbung tinggi di langit. Kilat menyambar turun berkali-kali, dan sepertinya ada puluhan. Satu-satunya orang yang gemar menggunakan magic thunder bertubi-tubi sudah pasti wanita yang satu itu.

"Sepertinya kedatanganku tidak akan dibutuhkan ..." gumamku melihat terjangan magic yang tiada henti sedari tadi.

"Kenapa?" Sora muncul sambil mengikutiku.

"Kau bisa melihatnya, kan?" Kutunjuk ke langit.

"Ah, I see." Sora tertawa, lalu menghilang.

Tidak satupun Heartless yang menghalangiku. Semua kosong tanpa ada bahaya. Suara petir menggelagar ke segala tempat. Bisa kucium bau gosong yang menyegat.

"Ugh!" Aku mendadak menunduk ketika melihat petir meluncur hampir mengenaiku.

"Nyaris saja." Sora berkomentar. "Sepertinya magic Miss Larxene. Mengerikan."

"Sangat ..." Aku setuju.

"Oh, Roxas!" Sora memanggilnya ketika melihat sosoknya.

"Oh, hey guys." Roxas mendekat. "Kusarankan kita tidak mendekat. Di sana benar-benar medan perang jika Miss Larxene dan Axel bertarung bersama. Bahkan guru lain memutuskan untuk tidak ikut membantu."

"Aku setuju. Miss Larxene lebih berbahaya dari Heartless." Sora mengangguk-angguk dengan tangan menyilang. "Awas!" Sora langsung menunjuk ke arah bahaya.

Aku dan Roxas menoleh. Seketika kami berdua menunduk dan kobaran api panjang melintasi kami beberapa puluh detik. Bisa dirasakan punggungku panas seperti terbakar. Padahal apinya tidak mengenai punggungku.

Begitu api menghilang, kami masih berbaring. Memastikan tidak ada semburan api kedua yang melintas. Kami tidak boleh salah dalam bertindak.

"Tadi itu mengerikan!" Sora terkekeh dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau tidak gosong terkena api?" Roxas melemparkan tatapan heran.

"Aku kan tidak bisa disentuh apapun." Sebuah cengiran lebar muncul di mulut Sora.

"Ah, you right. Let head out of here." Roxas bangun dan aku menyusulnya.

"Ronde kedua. Hati-hati ..." Sora memperingati kami lagi.

Mataku melotot melihat awan berputar-putar. Putaran awan semakin besar. Bisa kuperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini ...

Tanpa ada seruan, aku dan Roxas segera berlari menjauh dari lokasi kami berada. Kami harus segera lari, karena sebentar lagi ada petir yang menyambar secara acak. Pastinya sekali menyambar akan beruntun hingga berpuluh-puluh.

"Lima petir turun." Sora memberitahu. "Sepuluh petir turun," ujarnya setelah lima detik kemudian. "Dua puluh petir selanjutnya," katanya dengan santai.

"Sora, jangan hanya memperingati saja! Bantu cari tempat berlindung!" Roxas protes.

"Well, as you can see, di sini tidak ada satupun tempat berlindung." Sora terkekeh.

Aku hanya menggeleng dengan tangan menyentuh dahi. Meski begitu, dalam hati aku senang. Sora tetaplah Sora bagaimanapun wujudnya saat ini.

Napas kami terengah-engah. Astaga! Kami harus berlari 1 kilometer baru keluar dari wilayah magic. Itu orang memang gila dan tidak tanggung-tanggung jika menggunakan magic.

"Hm ..." Sora mendadak melangkah menjauh.

"Ada apa, Sora?" Roxas bertanya padanya.

"Aku merasakan ..." Sora semakin menjauhi kami.

Menghilangnya Sora secara mendadak membuat aku dan Roxas berseru, "Sora!" secara bersamaan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya!?" Aku bertanya sambil mencari sosok Sora.

"Aku tidak tahu ..." Roxas ikut mencari.

"Depan kalian ..." Suara Sora samar-samar bergema dalam kepala kami.

Dark Realm muncul. Seketika aku merasakan aura kegelapan yang sangat kuat keluar dari Dark Realm. Roxas bersiaga bersamaan denganku. Bisa kurasakan kekuatan kegelapan meningkat berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Sosok Vanitas keluar dari Dark Realm. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia memakai penutup wajah seperti helm.

Dia tidak berbicara, tidak seperti biasanya. Asap kegelapan menyebar. Semua begitu gelap, hingga pemandangan sekitar tertutup. Darkness every where ...

"Don't let your guard down, Riku. The darkness will get you ..." Sora memperingatiku.

Kututup mataku. Bisa kurasakan kegelapan diam-diam memasuki diriku dan memperdalam akar kegelapan ke dalam hatiku. Kemarahan, kesedihan, kebencian, kekesalan, dan berbagai perasaan negative mulai menguasaiku.

Meski begitu, kucoba agar diriku tidak terpengaruh sepenuhnya. Sometime, negative feeling make me stronger. Kutarik napas dalam, lalu menatap Vanitas. Aku harus mengalahkannya dalam waktu 30 menit, sebelum seluruh tubuhku dikuasai oleh kegelapan yang dipancarkan olehnya.

Roxas terlebih dahulu menyerang. Dia menyelidiki kekuatan Vanitas terlebih dahulu tanpa menggunakan kekuatan penuh. Dalam satu serangan, Roxas tertangkis dan terlempar. Kekuatannya memang meningkat drastis dibandingkan biasanya. Bisa kulihat dari satu pukulannya terhadap Roxas.

Sora berpindah pada Roxas tanpa kusadari. Cepat sekali dia bergerak? Bisa kulihat dia mengkhawatirkan Roxas. Sebenarnya, perasaan cemburuku langsung meningkat drastis melihat mereka. Ingin sekali aku segera memisahkan mereka, tapi situasi tidak memungkinkan.

Vanitas menyerangku ketika aku lengah. Mataku melebar saat menahan serangannya yang kuat. Pijakanku sampai retak, serasa menahan beban seberat puluhan ton. Sekuat tenaga kubertahan. Kekuatannya semakin bertambah hingga tidak bisa kutahan lagi.

Untungnya, bantuan dari Roxas datang menolongku. Sepertinya dia membalas serangan Vanitas tadi hingga dia terlempar terkena serangan Roxas.

Vanitas langsung mendekat kembali sesaat setelah terlempar. Seakan-akan, serangan Roxas tidak terasa apa-apaa baginya. Dia bahkan tidak bersuara saat terkena serangan. Mungkinkah dia mati rasa terkena serangan Roxas.

Aku bersiaga menyerang. Roxas menjauh dariku untuk memastikan siapa yang akan Vanitas serang. Vanitas mengikuti gerakan Roxas, sehingga kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya dan langsung menyerang tanpa basa-basi.

Tidak ada keterkejutan sama sekali saat Vanitas menangkis dan beralih fokus padaku. Dengan satu tangan menahan serangan Vanitas sekuat tenaga, tanganku yang satu lagi menembakan magic di celah yang terbuka. Vanitas mengelak sebelum terkena magic dark aura yang kutembakan.

Roxas mencoba mendesak Vanitas dengan cara menyerangnya saat menghindar. Vanitas melompat salto di atas Roxas, lalu menyerangnya di udara. Roxas menangkis serangannya tidak sempurna hingga dia terjatuh.

Aku meluncur mendekati Vanitas yang belum mendarat. Aku harus menyerangnya sebelum dia menginjakan kaki di tanah.

"Don't, Riku!" Sora mendadak berseru.

Aku pun berhenti mendadak saat mengetahui maksud Sora. Ya, dia bisa melayang di udara. Dia bisa membalas seranganku kapan saja dan sepertinya, ada sebuah magic yang dia persiapkan untukku begitu aku mendekat. Melihat aku tidak mendekat, dia membatalkan magic yang ditahannya sedari tadi.

Vanitas menghilang mendadak, tapi aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya yang begitu mendadak di belakangku. Aku segera berbalik, tapi dia tidak ada. Masih kurasakan keberadaannya di belakangku ...

Saat kuputuskan berguling ke depan, hembusan angin di punggungku membuat kulitku sakit. Tidak salah lagi, tadi dia menyerangku.

Sebelum aku membalas, Vanitas sudah menghilang lagi dan Roxas kini menjadi targetnya. Roxas yang memiliki keunggulan di kecepatan langsung bisa mengikuti kecepatan Vanitas. Jika ditandingi soal kecepatan, Roxas memang terbaik untuk yang satu ini.

"Riku, diam di tempat ..." Sora mendadak berada di sampingku.

Aku melirik Sora yang tengah berbisik padaku.

"Satu serangan. Fokuskan seranganmu untuk satu serangan. Roxas akan membukakan celah untukmu dan kau harus mengalahkan Vanitas." Sora menjelaskan.

Kuperhatikan Roxas yang sibuk menangkis serangan Vanitas. Dari matanya, bisa kulihat dia mencari celah menyerang Vanitas yang begitu kecil. Meski begitu, firasatku mengatakan dia akan menemukannya sebentar lagi ...

"Persiapkan dirimu. Gunakan teknik yang menurutmu terkuat dan terbaik." Sora memberi aba-aba.

Aku berlari mendekati Vanitas beberapa saat sebelum Roxas berhasil menjebol pertahanannya. Roxas memukul Vanitas hingga terlempar padaku. Begitu berada dekat denganku, satu serangan yang kuat menghantam Vanitas hingga dia terbaring di tanah yang retak akibat seranganku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah dia pingsan atau tidak, tapi helm yang dikenakannya retak. Retakannya menjalar hingga akhirnya pecah. Wajahnya yang menghadap tanah membuatku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi warna rambutnya yang berbeda membuat mataku melebar. Cokelat ...

"Is that ... you?" Aku bertanya pada Sora tanpa menatapnya.

Sora diam sejenak. "Ya. Itu tubuhku."

"Tapi di mana Vanitas?"

Sora menggeleng dan Roxas mendekati kami.

"Bagaimana?" Roxas menanyakan keadaan.

Aku menggeleng. "Di luar dugaan."

"Sepertinya, tubuhku digerakan oleh sesuatu ..." Sora mendekati tubuhnya dengan wajah penasaran.

Aku dan Roxas diam menatapi Sora. Saat ini aku sangat bertanya-tanya di mana Vanitas. Tidak heran sejak tadi dia tidak berbicara sama sekali, tidak seperti biasanya. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan tubuh Sora yang menyerang kami jika Namine tahu kalau kami memang mencari tubuh Sora. Apa yang mereka rencanakan dengan membiarkan tubuh Sora bersama kami? Mungkinkah ...

"Aaah!" Sora mendadak menjerit dan menjauhi tubuhnya.

Aku dan Roxas kembali waspada. Tubuh Sora berdiri, masih membelakangi kami. Kekuatan kegelapan muncul menyelimuti tubuhnya. Saat dia berbalik, bisa kurasakan dia bukan Sora, tapi bukan juga Vanitas.

"Siapa ...?" Aku tidak yakin siapa yang ada di hadapanku.

"Yang pasti bukan aku," jawab Sora yang ada di sampingku.

"Siapapun itu, tubuh Sora harus kita rebut kembali," ujar Roxas sambil memanggil Keyblade-nya.

Kupanggil juga keyblade-ku sebelum dia menyerang. Sora palsu ini memiliki tatapan yang penuh kegelapan. Ekspresinya datar, seakan-akan boneka hidup yang digerakan oleh sesuatu.

"Ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhku." Sora memberitahukan.

"Apa?" Roxas bertanya tanpa menoleh.

Sora mengangkat bahu, tapi Roxas tidak melihatnya. "Yang pasti sesuatu yang tidak baik."

Saat Sora palsu bergerak, kami bergerak menjauh. Baru beberapa menit setelah ronde kedua dimulai, kami harus mendapatkan kejutan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dia datang!" Sora berseru.

Yang dimaksud bukan tubuh Sora, melainkan Vanitas. Dia muncul dari udara dan menerjang Roxas begitu cepat. Roxas langsung tersungkur di tanah setelah terkena serangan Vanitas yang begitu dadakan.

Aku pun diserang oleh Sora palsu ketika lengah. Jeritan kesakitan kutahan meski tetap saja bersuara kecil. Mataku segera terfokus pada Sora palsu. Sebuah senyuman yang menampilkan gigi-giginya muncul di wajahnya. Seakan-akan dia senang melukaiku.

Belum sempat memberi balasan, dia sudah mendekati lagi dan menyerangku. Sambil menangkis serangannya, salah satu tanganku menyerang dicelah kelengahannya dan akupun berseru, "Spark!"

Tanganku belum menyentuh tubuh Sora, tapi aliran listrik yang berkumpul bagaikan bulatan bola langsung mengenainya dan menyetrumnya. Tidak ada jeritan darinya, tapi dari ekspresinya dia kesakitan.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu melukainya, karena tubuh yang digunakannya bukan miliknya. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah membuatnya pingsan. Meski begitu, entah mengapa aku merasa daya tahan tubuh Sora meningkat, seakan-akan tidak hanya magic power-nya yang meningkat, tapi fisiknya juga.

Sora, dari tadi aku tidak melihat sosoknya semenjak Vanitas datang menerjang. Dia tidak bersama Roxas juga. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Sora palsu menyerangku lagi. Dia bergerak tanpa merasakan sakit dari seranganku tadi. Padahal aku sangat yakin seranganku lumayan berefek padanya. Gerakannya lincah tanpa ada masalah. Saat ini justru bertambah gesit seperti ... Roxas? Apakah dia meniru gaya Roxas?

Menarik. Aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkan Roxas dalam urusan kecepatan, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya. Kutingkatkan kekuatanku. Kegelapan menguat dan sengaja kubiarkan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Kutarik napas yang panjang. Hatiku bergetar. Kurasakan rasa takut karena membiarkan kegelapan menguasaiku lebih dari 50 persen, tapi aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku.

Begitu kekuatanku serasa berluap-luap, akupun menyerang Sora palsu. Serangan pertama dihindarinya dan langsung dibalas. Kubiarkan diriku terluka terkena serangannya yang tidak seberapa, supaya seranganku yang kuat mengenainya.

Matanya melebar ketika seranganku langsung melemparnya menjauh. Kali ini, sepertinya seranganku berpengaruh. Dia memegangi perutnya yang terkena langsung seranganku. Giginya menggertak, seperti marah.

Aku kembali menyerangnya sebelum dia bergerak normal lagi. Menyadari betapa bahayanya seranganku mengenainya, dia lebih banyak menghindar tanpa menyerang balik. Tidak baik. Aku tidak bisa membuang banyak waktu. Kegelapan dalam diriku sudah terlalu kuat.

Kugenggam keyblade sangat kuat. Saat seranganku menghantam tanah karena dihindari, sebuah ledakan kuat akibat hantamanku yang keras mengenai Sora palsu yang menghindar.

Dia terjatuh tidak jauh, sehingga langsung kuserang sebelum dia bangun. Satu serangan yang menggunakan kekuatan penuh langsung menghantamnya hingga dia pingsan.

Meski begitu, apakah dia benar-benar pingsan atau berpura-pura, aku tidak tahu, tapi kukurangi kekuatan kegelapanku cukup drastis untuk mengurangi efek kegelapan.

Sesuatu keluar dari tubuh Sora. Aku segera melangkah mundur. Heartless? Kusipitkan mataku. Bukan sembarangan Heartless. Lebih kuat dan lebih berbahaya ...

Aku segera menghindar dan menjauh ketika didekati oleh Heartless tersebut. Heartless tersebut meluncur mendekati Roxas dan Vanitas, tapi aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Sora dibandingkan apa yang akan dilakukan Heartless tersebut.

Vanitas cukup berhasil mendesakku. Sepertinya dia sudah menghafal seluruh gerakanku. Aku mendesah dalam. Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan gerakan baru yang belum terlalu kukuasai.

Setelah menjauhi Vanitas, aku melangkah mendekatinya dengan pelan sambil melompat kecil. Perubahan gerakanku diwaspadai oleh Vanitas. Kutarik napas pelan, sebelum napas ini berhembus, aku menyerang Vanitas secara mendadak, setelah itu melangkah mundur lagi.

Seranganku yang dadakan berhasil mengenai Vanitas, tapi efeknya memang tidak terlalu banyak. Ini baru permulaan.

Vanitas menyerang balik. Jika biasanya aku menghindar, kini serangannya kutangkis. Aku menunduk menghindari serangan, lalu kutendang kakinya, tapi dia membaca gerakanku. Dia melompat, tapi sudah kuperkirakan. Kupukul keyblade-ku vertical ke atas. Serangannya tepat mengenai Vanitas hingga dia terjatuh ke belakang setelah terlempar sedikit ke atas akibat pukulanku.

Vanitas berguling mundur dan segera bangun. Dia menggosok dagunya menggunakan punggung tangan. Tatapannya kesal, tapi hanya sesaat. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

"Interesting ..." Vanitas menyiapkan kuda-kuda menyerang.

Mataku beralih dari Vanitas saat melihat sesuatu melesat mendekati Vanitas. Vanitas juga menyadarinya, sehingga dia langsung menoleh. Dia tersenyum sambil menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Datanglah kepadaku." Vanitas mengulurkan tangannya.

Benda hitam yang tidak begitu jelas langsung menyatu dengan Vanitas. Hebat, bisa kurasakan kegelapan pada dirinya meningkat begitu drastis. Kira-kira dua kali lipat.

"Roxas!"

Aku menoleh saat suara Sora terdengar. Sora berdiri di samping Riku, menggunakan tubuhnya. Apakah tubuhnya sudah kembali padanya?

"Roxas! Menjauh darinya!"

Aku langsung kembali melihat Vanitas. Dia menyerangku dan aku segera menjauhinya. Aku melompat mundur menjauh menghindari aura hitam yang meluncur padaku. Tebasannya yang tidak mengenaiku melemparkan cukup banyak aura hitam yang sepertinya api hitam.

Hawanya tidak panas, tapi sepertinya akan terasa sangat berbahaya jika tersentuh. Riku datang menerjang Vanitas dari samping. Sora datang dari atas, tapi tidak menyerang Vanitas. Dia hanya mengecoh Vanitas agar serangan Riku berhasil. Vanitas berhasil membaca gerakan Riku dan Sora, sehingga dia berhasil menjatuhkan mereka berdua bersamaan.

Rupanya, Sora mempunyai rencana cadangan. Rupanya dia tidak hanya sekadar mengecoh, tapi dia telah menyiapkan sebuah magic untuk membalas serangan Vanitas. Vanitas terlempar menjauh dan aku segera berlari mendekatinya yang kebetulan-bisa jadi sengaja juga-terlempar mendekatiku.

Vanitas berputar balik di udara, siap menangkis seranganku. Aku memukul vertikal ke atas menggunakan dua keyblade. Aku pun berputar melakukan serangan spiral ke bawah ketika dia menangkis seranganku.

Sora dan Riku langsung menyerang bersamaan. Aku pun mencoba menyerang Vanitas untuk menyibukkannya agar tidak memberi kesempatan baginya untuk menghindar. Vanitas menangkis seranganku lalu mundur memasuki Dark Realm yang muncul dadakan. Dia menghilang sesaat sebelum serangan Riku dan Sora mengenainya, sehingga aku harus menangkis serangan mereka berdua dengan kedua keyblade-ku.

Sora dan Riku terkejut saat serangan mereka kutangkis.

"Maaf ..." Sora segera mundur bersama Riku.

"Sora, apakah kau masih ingat apa saja yang terjadi sebelumnya? Maksudku, setelah kau diserang Heartless di sekolah?"

"Aku masih ingat. Aku hanya kembali ke tubuhku sementara, karena belum semua ingatanku kembali," jawab Sora.

"Ah ..." Aku ingat jika ingatan Sora pada Sir Xemnes, Vanitas, dan Namine masih belum kembali.

"Fokus!" Riku memperingati kami.

Vanitas muncul di atas kami. Dari Dark Realm dia meluncur turun ke bawah dan menghantam aspal ketika kami menghindar.

Sora menjadi incarannya. Aku dan Riku langsung mendekat ketika Sora sibuk menghindar dan menangkis. Vanitas melompat ke belakang Sora saat Riku mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang. Sora segera menunduk dan serangan Vanitas kutangkis agar tidak melukai Sora. Aku sempat beradu kekuatan dengan Vanitas, tapi hanya sebentar. Sora menendang Vanitas ke atas bersamaan dengan berjungkir balik menjauhi Vanitas.

Riku melompat dan menyerang. Serangan diagonal ke kanan atas mengenai Vanitas, tapi yang kedua, Vanitas kembali menghilang di dalam Dark Realm.

Aku terkejut bukan main saat Vanitas muncul dari bawah dan memukulku ke atas. Riku yang turun karena gravitasi menabrakku dan kami terjatuh di aspal bersamaan.

Sora berlari menyerang. Sliding Kick ala pemain bola dilompati Vanitas. Sora berguling ke arah berlawanan, yaitu berguling ke belakang, secara mendadak, mendekati Vanitas yang ada dibelakanginya.

Satu serangan Sora, sebuah tendangan diagonal mundur, membuat tubuh Vanitas terlempar sejauh 2 meter bersamaan dengan melompatnya Sora, tapi tidak sampai jatuh.

Vanitas mengelap dagunya yang tertendang menggunakan lengannya.

Kami berkumpul. Kekuatan Vanitas bisa dirasakan meningkat lagi. Sepertinya, Vanitas sengaja menaikan kekuatannya secara bertahap, tapi apakah ada hal lain yang membuat tenaganya naik bertahap?

"Aneh, mengapa sejak tadi aku tidak melihat Heartless?" Sora berbisik pada kami.

Riku menggeleng dan aku diam. Masih memperhatikan Vanitas. Aku juga merasa keanehan.

Jika kuperhatikan, bayangan Vanitas didekati oleh banyak bayangan-bayangan yang mirip seperti ... Heartless? Semakin lama, semakin banyak bayangan Heartless yang bergerak begitu cepat memasuki bayangan Vanitas. Semakin kuat dan menguat. Mungkinkah ...?

Riku mulai menyadarinya juga. Untuk Sora, sepertinya masih misteri baginya.

"Malam ini begitu indah ..." Vanitas menatap ke atas.

Kami ikut menatap ke atas. Ekspresi terkejut tidak bisa kami sembunyikan. Ribuan Heartless menutupi langit. Kami tidak menyadarinya sedari tadi karena lampu menerangi sekitar kami. Heartless-Heartless tersebut meluncur turun dalam jumlah banyak. Mereka memasuki tubuh Vanitas dengan cepat. Seakan-akan, Vanitas-lah yang mengisap mereka.

Tubuh Vanitas mengobarkan aura kegelapan seperti kebakaran hebat. Tinggi auranya bisa sampai 3 meter. Meluap-luap dan semakin melebar.

Sepertinya, Vanitas sedang mengaktifkan kekuatan penuh yang aku tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuatannya. Bisa jadi ini bukanlah kekuatan penuhnya, tapi tidak ada salahnya berharap jika ini adalah kekuatan maksimalnya. Jika lebih dari ini, kuyakin ratusan orang sehebat apapun akan sangat sulit mengalahkannya, tapi bukan berarti mustahil. Tidak ada yang mustahil selama kau terus berusaha keras menghadapinya.

"Sebaiknya tidak membuang banyak waktu. Jika dia terus bertambah kuat, kesempatan menang sangat tipis," kata Riku pada kami.

Sora mendesah, tapi setelah itu tersenyum. "Bukankah dari tadi kita memang sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin?"

"Mungkin? Berarti kali ini titik darah penghabisan?" Aku sedikit bercanda untuk menenangkan syaraf ototku yang tegang.

"Well, who know?" Sora membalas dengan cengiran.

Riku tersenyum sedikit setelah mendesah pelan. "Menang atau kalah, ini adalah penentuan kita yang terakhir."

Kami mengangguk.

"Let's go!"

Kami berlari mendekati Vanitas. Kami semua dipaksa berpencar saat sebuah api hitam meluncur bagaikan lidah api. Api tersebut dapat melekuk-lekuk bagaikan ular. Seluruh gerakan kami diikuti, tapi kami tetap melangkah maju.

Tubuhku bergerak menghindar sambil mendekati Vanitas. Tubuhku membungkuk 90 derajat, lalu tanganku menyentuh aspal saat kaki melompat dan tepat berada di atas. Aku melompat salto untuk menghindari api yang hampir mengenai tanganku.

Sebuah magic ice kugunakan untuk melindungiku, tapi magic-ku gagal. Pelindung es yang kubuat langsung retak, hingga memaksaku menggunakan keyblade-ku sebagai pelindung. Hawa panas membakar kulitku. Ini masih hawa, belum terkena api sesungguhnya.

Aku sulit kembali melaju setelah langkahku terhenti. Semua lidah api di sekitarku menyerang tanpa henti hingga tidak memberiku celah untuk maju.

Sora berhasil mendekati Vanitas setelah aku dan Riku gagal. Lidah api menghilang karena Vanitas terfokus pada Sora. Aku dan Riku segera mendekat, tapi sesuatu berwarna hitam, panjang dan dapat melekuk-lekuk seperti ular, menghantam Riku dan kini menuju padaku. Aku menghindar dan mengawasi gerakan serangan tadi. Vanitas melompat ke atas dan menaikinya.

"Apa itu?" Aku bergumam bingung.

Di atas kegelapan yang berbentuk ular, Vanitas berdiri dan mendekatiku bagaikan berselancar di udara. Aku berlari menjauh. Bertahan bukan pilihan terbaik. Terkena dua serangan sekaligus akan menjebolkan pertahananku.

Dari samping, Riku melompat dan menyerang Vanitas. Vanitas turun dari ular kegelapan setelah terdorong Riku, tapi aku masih dikejar. Sora datang mendekatiku dan ikut berlari bersamaku.

"Punya rencana?" Kurasa Sora ingin menawarkan bantuan.

"Ada sih, tapi bantuanmu diperlukan." Aku langsung dapat ide saat Sora bertanya.

"Apa?"

Kutunjuk sebuah gedung tinggi. "Jika denganmu pasti berhasil."

"Apa yang kita lakukan?" Sora masih bingung.

"Jika dari ketinggian, kita menyerang kebawah didukung gravitasi, kekuatan kita akan meningkat dan mungkin bisa membelah benda di belakang," jelasku sambil menunjuk kebelakang menggunakan jempol.

Sora memberiku mulut berbentuk 'o' tanpa bersuara.

"Got it?"

"Right!" Sora tampak semangat.

Kami berlari lebih cepat menaiki gedung setinggi 15 meter. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, aku masih bisa merasakan kami masih dikejar. Bersamaan dengan Sora, aku berbalik menghadap tanah yang jauh di bawah. Kami menyerang ular kegelapan bersamaan dan berhasil membelahnya menjadi dua dan menghilang. Dengan satu lutut menyentuh tanah, aku dan Sora mendarat dan segera berlari mendekati Vanitas.

Riku terluka setelah melawan Vanitas sendirian, tapi tidak terlalu parah. Sora menyerang tanpa melihat situasi. Sudah jelas serangannya yang ceplas-ceplos itu dihindari dengan mudah, tapi satu hal yang hebat dari Sora, dia bisa segera membalas serangan Vanitas ketika dia menyerang setelah menghindar.

Sora menghindari adu kekuatan. Rupanya dia sadar, Riku kalah dalam adu kekuatan. Meski dia sudah berhati-hati, Vanitas berhasil memukul Sora menjauh saat aku hendak menyerangnya.

Vanitas langsung menahan seranganku. Adu kekuatan tidak bisa kuhindari. Bisa kurasakan kekuatan Vanitas yang bisa sampai mengalahkan Riku. Mundur terlalu berisiko, bertahan lebih berisiko. Sekuat tenaga kuusahakan melawan, tapi sia-sia. Untung, bantuan Sora menolongku.

Berkat Sora, Vanitas bisa kuserang ketika dia lengah. Kini giliranku memojokan Vanitas bersama Sora. Aku cukup salut pada Vanitas. Dia tidak tampak kelelahan setelah bertarung melawan kami. Padahal, bisa kulihat Sora maupun Riku sebenarnya sudah mulai kelelahan.

Mungkin Heartless yang diserapnya tadi memberinya kekuatan sangat banyak. Jikalau itu benar, maka biarpun dia tidak bertambah kuat, maka kami akan tetap kalah oleh waktu. Dengan sisa tenaga kami, bisa kuperkirakan tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 1 jam. Bisa jadi ini yang diincarnya.

Karena terlalu banyak berpikir, konsentrasiku menyerang melawan Vanitas berkurang. Begitu terkena serangannya, aspal keras langsung menjadi tempat tidurku ketika aku terjatuh. Aku sempat terpental oleh aspal yang keras sekali, hingga jarakku terpaut 10 meter dari Vanitas.

Cih, aku benci sekali harus mencium aspal. Badanku cukup sakit hingga membuatku terkapar di aspal.

Sora terlempar saat Riku datang membantunya. Serangan yang mengenainya membuatnya terbaring di atas aspal. Sama sepertiku, kurasa kami sudah mencapai puncak kelelahan.

Riku tidak bertahan lama. Vanitas melemparnya menjauh ketika dia gagal menangkis.

Healing magic sudah tidak bisa kugunakan. Magic power-ku sudah tidak lagi cukup. Sora dan Riku sepertinya sudah kehabisan magic power yang rata-rata digunakan untuk healing. Apakah kami sudah kalah?

Sora masih berusaha bangun. Padahal aku dan Riku bisa dikatakan menyerah secara tidak langsung. Dia dan aku masih terbaring di aspal dengan napas terengah-engah. Tubuhku begitu berat untuk bangun. Jumlah luka-luka di tubuhku sudah tidak terhitung lagi. Rata-rata luka kecil dan sedang, tapi dapat membuatku cukup kesakitan.

Sora terlempar dan jatuh dekat denganku. Dengan tangan terlentang dan menghadap ke langit, bisa kudengar tarikan napasnya yang menderu.

Vanitas tersenyum sinis. Bisa kulihat dia sangat menanti kemenangan yang sudah ada di depan mata.

Sial! Apakah kami ditakdirkan kalah?

Aku tidak mengerti. Semua tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Ini di luar dugaan ...

Gelapnya langit mungkin akan berlangsung selamanya. Keputusasaan mulai muncul, tapi sebisa mungkin kuyakinkan diriku bahwa harapan itu masih ada.

Tubuhku sakit sekali. Mungkin ada beberapa tulangku yang retak. Belum ditambah luka-luka sabetan. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang akibat kehilangan darah cukup banyak. Tidak ada magic power tersisa untuk menggunakan healing magic. Bahkan Riku maupun Roxas tidak lagi menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka.

"Namine ..." gumamku dengan pelan. "Inikah yang kau harapkan?" Suaraku begitu pelan hingga nyaris menghilang.

" ... Apa maksudmu?" Samar-samar aku mendengarkan suara Namine entah dari mana.

Pandanganku menggelap. Perasaanku secara tidak langsung terhubung dengan Namine yang masih memiliki sedikit ingatanku. Sebenarnya, perasaanku juga terhubung pada Vanitas dan Mr. Xemnes. Hanya saja, karena Mr. Xemnes memasang sejenis pelindung, maka suaraku hatiku tidak akan terdengar olehnya. Sedangkan Vanitas, dia menutup perasaannya sehingga suaraku tidak didengarnya.

"Maksudku, apakah yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari Vanitas?"

"Aku ..." Sejenak, Namine berdiam.

"Apakah kau hanya sekadar membantunya? Kau tidak ada tujuan apapun dalam membantunya, alias cuma-cuma?"

"Apa maumu, Sora?" Dia bertanya balik padaku.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku menghentikan Vanitas."

"Kau meminta tolong padaku, musuhmu? Apakah tidak salah?" Nada Namine seperti kebingungan.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Aku tahu kau tidak memiliki niat jahat terhadap dunia ini, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatmu membangkitkan Prince of Darkness."

"..." Namine kembali diam.

"Dia saudaramu, bukan?"

"Sepertinya kau berhasil melihat-lihat ingatanku, Sora."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Semua karena Vanitas juga. Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan pertarungan, sehingga dia tidak sadar jika aku menyelinap ke dalam ingatannya dan berpindah padamu. Sayangnya, kau segera menyadari keberadaanku dalam dirimu, sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat beberapa hal dalam ingatanmu tanpa menemukan ingatanku." Kujelaskan bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui hal ini.

Tidak ada balasan dari Namine. Dia lebih banyak diam.

"Namine, biarpun Prince of Darkness berada dalam tubuh Vanitas, tapi Vanitas tetap mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Itukah sebabnya kau memilih tubuhku yang kosong karena kau membuat jiwaku pergi meninggalkan tubuhku?" Kutanyakan padanya.

"Meski ... dia mengambil tubuhmu, dia tidak akan menjadi dirinya ..."

"Karena?"

"Dia sudah tidak lagi menjadi dirinya. Only a spirit from the darkness heart. His heart already gone for a long time ego. No memory, no brain, and no heart. Doing everything with insting." Sedih, begitulah perasaan yang kurasakan pada nadanya.

"Then why ...?" Aku merasa bingung.

"I don't know. I just ... want to meet him."

"Dan kau puas dengan kondisinya seperti itu? Saat ini dia bukanlah dia, melainkan tetap Vanitas yang mengambil seluruh kekuatannya."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu ..."

Kami hening panjang.

"Vanitas, dia ..." Namine diam sesaat. "Aku sesungguhnya mencoba menganggapnya sebagai penggantinya, tapi semua terasa lain."

"Vanitas is Vanitas, not him. Dia akan menghancurkan seluruh dunia, melenyapkan seluruh mahkluk hidup, dan mungkin juga dirimu ..." Aku merasakan kecemasan saat mengatakannya. Sebentar lagi, mungkin dunia akan berakhir. "Apakah kau menginginkannya juga?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi mungkin itu bukan hal yang buruk. Sendirian di dunia ini maupun di dunia lain adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Mungkin dengan menghilangnya dunia, perasaan sendiri ini juga akan hilang."

"_Liar_ ..." Aku mengkerutkan dahiku.

"... Apa maksudmu?" Namine seperti tersinggung.

"Lalu, mengapa selama ini kau menjaga Vanitas? Bukankah kau juga mengharapkan pertolongannya saat Axel menangkapmu?"

"Aku ..." Namine diam.

"Kau ingin dia disampingmu, bukan? Dia memang bukan saudaramu, dia memang tidak bisa menjadi penggantinya, dan dia juga bukan orang terdekatmu, tapi keberadaannya di sampingmu membuatmu merasa tidak kesepian, bukan? Dunia tidak perlu hancur untuk menghilangkan kesedihanmu! Kau hanya butuh seseorang bersamamu, Namine!" Aku mencoba meyakinkannya.

Namine kembali diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, kesadaranku pulih setelah beristirahat beberapa menit.

Roxas dan Riku masih pingsan. Vanitas telah menghilang. Asap hitam membumbung di tengah langit merah membara. Cahaya merah yang ada di langit begitu lebar, seakan-akan terjadi kebakaran besar. Bisa kudengar suara runtuh bergerumu keras dari kejauhan.

Aku mengeluh kesakitan saat bangun. Kukira aku sudah meninggalkan tubuhku lagi karena tadi sempat terhubung dengan Namine.

Suasana sepertinya kacau sekali. Vanitas sudah membuat kekacauan hebat setelah kami pingsan. Kuharap Namine bisa membantu, tapi aku tidak boleh terlalu mengharapkannya.

Tarikan napas kuatur sedemikian rupa, lalu menggunakan healing magic. Sayang, tenagaku saat ini hanya cukup untuk menyembuhkan diriku sendiri.

Aku bangun dan mendekati Roxas. Kondisinya cukup parah, sehingga dia tidak mungkin sadar dalam waktu dekat. Sedangkan Riku, saat kudekati, kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Roxas. Untungnya karena aku belum menyatu dengan tubuhku sepenuhnya, aku tidak sepenuhnya pingsan, karena kesadaranku sebagai fregment of memory masih bertahan.

Aku tidak bisa memaksa Riku dan Roxas untuk bertarung kembali. Aku harus pergi sendirian ...

Panas membara menyengat kulitku begitu aku memasuki lokasi tempat kebakaran terjadi. Gedung runtuh seperti terkena hantaman besar, di tambah kebakaran akibat ada benda-benda mudah terbakar di dalam gedung, membuat kesan _chaos_ saat ini.

Sebuah ledakan mengagetkanku. Puing gedung berukuran besar terlempar padaku. Dengan sigap, kubelah menjadi beberapa bagian sehingga tidak melukaiku. Menyadari potensi bahaya saat ini, aku segera berlari dan mencari sumbernya.

Sepertinya tengah terjadi pertarungan hebat dengan Vanitas. Banyaknya reruntuhan membuat jalan menjadi berlika-liku, ditambah kobaran api yang terkadang menghalangi jalan. Rasanya sulit sekali melewati semua ini jika magic power-ku habis. Aku tidak bisa memadamkan api yang menghalangiku, hingga memaksaku memutar balik mencari jalan lain.

Seseorang terlempar dan jatuh di dekatku. Mataku melebar saat melihat Mr. Axel yang terbaring. Tidak jauh darinya, guru lain, Mr. Demyx, Mr. Zexion, Mr. Xaldin, dan Miss Larxene pingsan tidak berdaya.

Mr. Xemnas, kini tersisa dia seorang yang bertahan. Meski begitu, kondisinya sudah tidak baik. Mr. Xemnas tidak bertahan lama. Vanitas mengalahkannya saat aku baru hendak mendekat. Kini, hanya tersisa aku saja ...

"Dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu, kau masih mau melawanku? Kuyakin hanya dengan satu hantaman saja, kau akan pingsan kembali." Vanitas merendahkanku.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" Aku mengkerutkan dahiku.

Aku berlari mendekat. Tidak boleh ada tindakan gegabah sedikit pun. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Vanitas benar. Satu hantaman maka berakhir sudah.

"_Sora _..."

Mataku melebar.

"Namine?" batinku.

"_Aku akan menolongmu._"

"Terima kasih," pikirku dengan senyum.

Rupanya Vanitas menyerangku terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya dia ingin segera membuktikan kata-katanya.

Aku berguling ke samping. Begitu bangun aku langsung menyerang Vanitas, tapi ditangkis. Secepatnya aku mundur untuk menghindari serangannya. Keyblade kulempar untuk membuatnya berhenti mendekatiku, tapi tindakanku sia-sia.

Aku mendesah. Kupanggil keyblade milik Roxas. Aku meminjamnya saat dia pingsan, karena aku membutuhkan dua senjata jika aku tidak bisa menggunakan magic. Teknik menyerang Roxas kutiru. Sempat dirasuki oleh Prince of Darkness, tubuhku menghafalkan gerakan Roxas yang sempat ditiru oleh Prince of Darkness.

Dual keyblade yang kulakukan masih sangat kaku, tapi cukup membantuku. Roxas bisa menangkis dan menghindari gerakan Vanitas dengan baik, tapi sulit melukai Vanitas. Sedangkan Riku, dia sulit bertahan dari serangan Vanitas, tapi dapat melukai Vanitas.

Jika kugabungkan kekuatan mereka berdua, mungkin aku ada kesempatan ...

"_Sora, ikuti kata-kataku. Aku akan membantumu dengan magic, tapi seranganmu yang menentukan hasilnya._" Suara Namine terdengar dari dalam pikiranku.

"Ya," pikirku sambil menghindari serangan Vanitas.

"_Untuk mengelabui Vanitas, aku ingin kau berpura-pura seperti menggunakan magic ketika aku menembakan magic. Jika Vanitas sampai tahu aku membantumu, maka habislah aku._" Bisa kurasakan kecemasan Namine. "_Jika kita berhasil membuatnya pingsan, meski hanya sesaat, maka aku bisa menghentikan gerakan Vanitas dengan menghapus seluruh ingatannya. Pada saat itu, aku ingin kau menusukan keyblade-mu pada tubuh Vanitas, Sora._"

"Untuk apa?" pikirku dengan heran.

"Tidak banyak yang tahu, jika keyblade dapat digunakan untuk mengeluarkan hati manusia, mengekstrakan kegelapan ke dalam tubuh, dan juga mengeluarkan kegelapan yang merasuki tubuh. Begitu caraku mengeluarkan jiwamu."

"I see ..." Aku akhirnya mengerti bagaimana semua bisa terjadi.

"_Get ready!_"

"Yeah!"

"_Thunder Storm!_"

"Thunder Strom!" Aku mengikuti kata-kata Namine untuk memberi kesan bahwa akulah pengguna magic.

Geledek terdengar secara beruntun. Tujuh petir turun secara bergantian dan berputar membentuk tornado. Bagaikan badai tornado, petir menyambar ke berbagai arah dan menjalar bagaikan ular. Vanitas sampai menggunakan sebuah pelindung untuk melindungi dirinya. Aku segera berlari mendekat dan menyerangnya. Fungsi pelindungnya hanya melindungi dari magic, tapi tidak untuk serangan fisik, begitu kata Namine.

Saat seranganku mengenainya, Namine memberi aba-aba padaku bahwa dia akan menembakan magic sekali lagi. Kali ini, magic yang langsung mengenai Vanitas, tidak seperti tadi yang butuh waktu sebelum meluncur menuju Vanitas.

Saat Vanitas menjauhiku, aku pun berseru bersamaan Namine, "Aeroga!"

Aeroga memang tidak melukai Vanitas, tapi berhasil membuat keseimbangannya kacau dan Namine memintaku untuk langsung membuatnya pingsan dalam satu serangan.

Meski begitu, kemampuan Vanitas sungguh mengejutkan. Dengan keseimbangan yang sangat kacau di tengah aeroga, dia memberi pukulan asal supaya aku tidak bisa mendekatinya. Sepertinya dia sudah membaca gerakan kami.

Aeroga hilang. Vanitas menginjak tanah dengan ekspresi sinis. "I sense you, Namine."

Tidak bisa kusembunyikan rasa terkejutku saat dia menyebut nama Namine.

"_That's fast _..." Suara Namine seperti cemas. "Sebaiknya kau bergegas, Sora, atau dia akan menangkapku."

Akupun berlari mendekati Vanitas. Kini kami tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Namine tidak segan-segan dalam menembakan magic. Tiga magic sekaligus ditembakan beruntun sebelum Vanitas kuserang.

Magic pertama adalah Fire Tornado. Sebuah pilar api yang muncul secara berputar dan rata seperti tiang, tapi kobarannya berputar-putar sangat cepat. Vanitas berada di dalam kobaran api melesat keluar dari api dan mendekatiku.

Magic kedua adalah Ice Spike. Duri-duri es yang runcing dan besar muncul dari tanah untuk memberi serangan dadakan pada Vanitas. Tubuh Vanitas melikuk-likuk menghindari magic, hingga akhirnya dia melompat karena ada satu duri es yang hampir menusuknya dari bawah.

Magic ketiga, Wind Cutter. Mirip Aeroga, hanya saja sebuah angin tajam berbentuk bulan sabit meluncur dan melesat mendekati Vanitas dari depan. Vanitas langsung menggunakan Aero untuk mengubah arah angin magic Wind Cutter dan menghindarinya dari serangan.

Kini, giliranku yang memberikan serangan. Serangan demi serangan kuberikan bertubi-tubi. Namine tidak berhenti membantuku. Selama serangan berlangsung, Vanitas harus menghindari seranganku dan juga magic Namine. Sehebat apapun Vanitas, dia tidak bisa bertahan lama jika diserang terus. Aku mulai bisa melihat celah untuk menyerangnya.

"Namine ..." pikirku.

"Yeah?"

"Kusadari ada sebuah celah. Tembakan magic Fire Blast dari belakang Vanitas, seperti yang kau lakukan tadi," pikirku.

"Okay."

Saat sebuah ledakan api muncul di belakang Vanitas, seperti yang kuduga, dia menangkis seranganku sambil mendorongku menjauh. Dengan sengaja aku menjatuhkan diri ke belakang, dan Vanitas ikut terjatuh bersamaku karena dia melompat maju saat mendorongku.

Kutendang Vanitas ke atas, lalu segera bangun dan melompat. Keyblade-ku menusuk tubuh Vanitas tepat diperut. Ekspresi Vanitas berubah. Seperti terkejut.

Begitu kami mendarat, Vanitas berhenti bergerak dan tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkinkah Namine telah menghapus semua ingatannya?

"Menjauhlah darinya, Sora." Namine muncul beberapa meter di belakangku. "Dia akan keluar sebentar lagi." Perkataannya seperti sebuah peringatan.

Kakiku melangkah mundur. Sesuatu yang gelap dan menggumpal perlahan keluar dari Vanitas. Perlahan membentuk wujud seorang manusia, tapi seluruh tubuhnya hitam pekat. Matanya yang bercahaya kuning menatap tajam kami seperti melihat bahaya.

"Habisi dia, Sora. Setelah ini, maka semua akan berakhir."

"Kau yakin aku boleh menghabisinya?" Kutanya ulang.

"Ya. Sangat yakin." Namine memberi anggukan.

Aku menarik napas. "Here I go!"

Masih ada banyak masalah setelah semua kejadian itu berakhir. Kota hancur cukup parah. Tidak semuanya sih, tapi hanya sebagian. Meski begitu, tetap saja merepotkan banyak orang yang kehilangan tempat tinggal mereka.

Korban jiwa tidak sebanyak yang kukhawatirkan. Jumlah korban meninggal di bawah sepuluh orang. Semua ini berkat para guru yang telah sigap mengevakuasi seluruh penduduk yang ada di sekitar tempat kejadian. Yang meninggal juga bukan karena terkena serangan, melainkan akibat serangan jantung karena terkejut melihat rumah mereka hancur.

Meski begitu, tetap saja air mata ini tidak mungkin kutahan melihat tangisan orang-orang yang tinggalkan.

Bersama Riku dan Roxas, sebisa mungkin kami membantu penduduk yang membutuhkan bantuan. Para guru juga sibuk membantu penduduk, sehingga mereka kerepotan karena kekurangan tenaga. Miss Larxene saja sampai berteriak kesal karena terlalu sibuk.

Saat ingatanku sudah kembali sepenuhnya, jujur, aku sudah tidak apapun yang pernah terjadi setelah aku pingsan diculik. Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana caraku mengalahkan Vanitas saat ditanyai oleh Riku dan Roxas.

Oh ya, ada seseorang yang bernama Namine meninggalkan catatan untukku. Riku dan Roxas bilang dia adalah penyihir ingatan yang telah membuat ingatanku hilang. Mereka bilang dia adalah orang yang jahat, tapi entah mengapa hatiku mengatakan dia bukan orang yang jahat.

Catatan yang diberikan padaku hanya berisi satu kalimat. Tidak ada kalimat lain di halaman lain. Isi kalimatnya 'Thank you, Sora'.

"Geez, Namine, kau yakin membiarkan aku tetap ada?" Seorang lelaki yang mirip Sora, berambut hitam dengan mata kuning menatapiku dengan heran.

Akupun tersenyum. "He said it's okay. As long as he alive, then he will share his heart with you."

"And making him incomplete?"

"I know. Even so, I just ... don't want to be alone again."

Dia diam menatapiku. Dia menggosok belakang kepalanya, lalu berbalik. "Kau tahu, semua yang kulakukan selama ini sesungguhnya bukan karena perintah, tapi permintaannya."

"Permintaan siapa?" Akupun seketika bingung.

"Dia bilang dia menginginkan dunia yang lebih baik untukmu. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar memikirkanmu atau tidak. Yang pasti, aku sungguh-sungguh memikirkan permintaannya untukmu."

Entah mengapa, mendengar kata-kata Vanitas membuat hatiku hangat. Sangat hangat sekali, seakan-akan rasa dingin membeku di hati mencair begitu cepat. Kusentuh dadaku dengan erat. Rasanya aku ingin tersenyum.

Kuberikan senyuman terbaik untuknya dan berkata,"Thank you."

END.

**Author Note:** huaaaaa OAO panjang banget oneshot terakhir dari sequel sebelumnya, No Shadow dan Attracted! Jujur banget, sebenarnya kagak ada ide buat nulis oneshot ini. Tiap hari ngerjain dikit demi sedikit sambil memeras otak hingga kering, tapi untungnya ide terus dapat hingga akhirnya selesai! OvO

Hehehehe ... Ada yang mau review novelet fanfiksi panjang kali ini?


End file.
